


Kai’sa-dono, Aishiteruze!

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA- Alternate Universe, K/DA- Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Biting, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Group Sex, Kai'sa Centric, Kai'sa is the bottom, Minor Tentacle Sex?, Monster Girls, NSFW, Open Relationship, Plot is Minor, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, With Evelynn, it's mostly smut, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: When Kai'sa finds a box containing three talismans, she really didn't expect three naked women in her bed the very next morning."There was a low but rumbling growl, followed by a hiss. Kai’sa thought, 'Since when did I have a cat?'Kai’sa’s eyes snapped open after finally realizing what could be the source of these weird hot spots, the sweet scent, and animalistic sounds. There was somebody, or something, in her bed."





	1. A Fox, An Oni, and A Demon In A Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Akali, Ahri, and Evelynn are monster girls, while Kai'sa is a human. In this version, she is a college student living in her own townhouse. (That's like a house, but a lot smaller and has more levels).
> 
> In future chapters, I will give you warning of what each smut will contain. In this one, there isn't much but for chapters 2-5, there will be just smut. 
> 
> This is a story that focuses more on the smut than the plot but it does have a "beginning, middle, and end", however it isn't a dense story. Without further ado, please enjoy!

_ It was just a box. A small brown box laying in front of Kai’sa’s front door. When the young university student found it, she looked around her surroundings, hoping to find someone watching her or for any signs that someone dropped this box off was nearby. However, her street was dead empty, save for a stray cat running around. It was a Sunday afternoon and most college students were busy finishing their homework or just enjoying their last day of freedom before the week even started. _

 

_ In this box was only three items.  _

 

_ A necklace with an unusual symbol as the centerpiece. It was circular with sharp crevasses carved into it to create some kind of unique emblem. Kai’sa studied the piece and concluded it was made of obsidian. It was a beautiful shade of onyx, almost glowing against the sunlight as Kai’sa held it. As she looked even closer, she saw speckles of gold flecks ingrained into the obsidian. These flecks of gold dazzled in the sunlight, transitioning from amber to a startling shade of ominous white. Kai’sa knew she had a friend that was a Geology major and she considered giving this to them for further examination. It really was a beautiful piece of jewelry.  _

 

_ The next item was a bead bracelet. They were a shade of dark golden brown and the size of the beads was no bigger than the average pea. Attached to the bracelet was a fox charm, made out of jade, and in the center of the fox charm was a white heart made of different rock material. It held a pinkish hue, so faint but there. When Kai’sa held this bracelet, it felt a lot heavier than she expected. For something so small, there was something about it that made it feel dense but fragile at the same time. It intrigued Kai’sa. _

 

_ The last item caught Kai’sa’s attention first for the wrong reasons, and that’s why she examined it last. For one, it scared her. It was a mask, a hannya to be exact. Kai’sa wasn’t fond of its wide smile, decorated with large tusks at the end of the mouth. It’s sad glowing eyes just contrasted against the happy smile it bore. With two horn on the head of the mask, it very much looked like an Oni in those artworks that Kai’sa read about in her Japanese Mythology class. However, the colors painted on this mask was highly unusual. Around the eyes was a shade of bright pink, with a neon purple outlining some parts of the mask. The teeth, which Kai’sa thought was white, has this bluish hue it.  _

 

_ “I wonder if it glows in the dark,” Kai’sa said her thoughts out loud. Holding the mask, there was this weird energy it gave off and Kai’sa quickly put it back in the box. She looked over her shoulder, hoping to find something that could answer why this box was in front of her. Alas, the street was still empty on a Sunday afternoon. _

 

_ As Kai’sa went back to admire the stuff in the box, she considered calling up a friend to help her out. However, she decided that she’ll take this box to her university’s lost and found and submit it there. It was the right thing to do. _

 

_ She could do it now...but she was in the dance studio for the past six hours and the last thing Kai’sa wanted to do was to walk back. The thought of returning back to school made Kai’sa groan out loud. _

 

_ “I’ll just do it tomorrow morning,” Kai’sa noted to herself, grabbing the box and entering her townhouse.  _

 

_ The dancer practically threw the box onto the counter and forgot about it for the rest of the day. She threw herself onto the couch, grabbed her laptop, and watched as many movies as she can fit in her late hours on Netflix before crashing onto her bed. The evening was all a tired blur.  _

 

_ It would also be the last night of peace and quiet she will ever get. _

 

* * *

 

Kai’sa was one of those sleepers that took forever to wake up. Often times, it would take a series of alarms to even stir her awake so this morning was no different. Kai’sa shoved a pillow over her head, trying to shut out the sound of the annoying  _ ring ding ding _ . She shoved her face into the mattress and she sighed at how soft her sheets felt. They felt so warm, almost hot, and it smelled so nice. The scent was so...delicious. It was odd and Kai’sa’s tired head immediately thought of ripe strawberries and dark chocolate. Did she eat that recently?

 

Then Kai’sa realized something. She felt a particular warmth on her back and around her thighs. The sensation of slight motion pressed against her skin, like a sleeping cat’s chest, rising up and down. It reminded Kai’sa of when her childhood dogs would sleep next to her and she would wake up to them resting on top of her, almost crushing her as they were pretty big dogs.

 

Even through her sleepy daze, Kai’sa started to feel something thumping against her feet in a rhythmic pattern. She wagged her feet, shoving whatever it was off of her but the thumping sensation started to repeat again, this time, near her feet. Kai’sa could practically hear the  _ thump thump.  _

 

There was a low but rumbling growl, followed by a hiss. Kai’sa thought,  _ Since when did I have a cat? _

 

Kai’sa’s eyes snapped open after finally realizing what could be the source of these weird hot spots, the sweet scent, and animalistic sounds. There was somebody, or something, in her bed. 

 

The first thing Kai’sa considered doing was to just scream but when her eyes snapped open, she saw a pair of breasts right in front of her face. Her lilac eyes were mesmerized by the smooth skin that had a pink undertone to it, it looked so soft and it had a slight sparkle to it. Then Kai’sa realized her face was right into the valley of these breasts and that was where the source of the alluring scent came from. 

 

Kai’sa looked up to find the owner of these heavenly breasts. Her heart stopped. Right in front of her was a gorgeous woman with sharp golden eyes, white slits where the pupils would be at, devilish arching eyebrows that were hidden behind magenta hair, and deep purple lips that curved into a teasing smirk. The first thought Kai’sa had was,  _ Is this the Devil? _

 

“Good morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep well?” The woman asked. Her voice was husky yet smooth at the same time. She leaned forward until her nose was almost touching Kai’sa’s nose. A deep blush poured across Kai’sa’s cheeks, earning a subtle approved hum from the other woman.”Do you need a kiss to wake you up, my darling?

 

“Wha-?” Before Kai’sa could even finish her word, the woman pressed her lips against Kai’sa’s. It was surprisingly gentle and the woman’s lips felt so soft. Kai’sa has had her fair share of kisses with both men and women but this woman’s lips put all of them to shame. This seductive woman knew how to work her lips, tongue, and teeth. Her teeth would roughly tug at Kai’sa’s bottom lip, then she would suckle it before letting it go, diving her tongue right in. Her tongue immediately searched for Kai’sa’s tongue, forcing them to dance together, twirling around each other. The need to scream was long lost. Kai’sa lets out a pleasing moan, completely forgetting the fact that she’s kissing a stranger in her own bed.

 

Then she heard a deep growl from below her, near where she felt that unusual warmth on her thighs. It reminded Kai’sa of a mix between a wolf’s growl and a lion’s roar, but the tone also sounded so feminine. Just as she broke the kiss to look down, she felt a hand press against the back of her head, fingers digging into her purple hair, pulling her away from the mysterious women and pushing her face right back to the valley of her breast. Then she heard a sharp snarl from the source of the hand holding her down.

 

“Evelynn, what the fuck?!” Kai’sa deduced the voice belonged to a woman. Did she feel something soft rub against her foot, almost feeling like...fur? “Don’t monopolize her for yourself!”

 

The woman named Evelynn replied nonchalantly, “Relax, Ahri. It was just one kiss. Don’t get your tails in a bunch.”

 

_ Ahri? Evelynn? Who are these women? I never heard of these names at the university _ . Kai’sa tried to speak but her mouth was covered by Evelynn’s fleshy mounds, and as much as this situation was weird, Kai’sa noted how sweet this woman tasted like.  _ Oh god, what am I thinking? You have strangers in your bed, Kai’sa. Wake up! _

 

Kai’sa felt the hand on her head being pried off by another hand and the dancer felt her heart dropped.  _ Oh no, there’s a third person. _

 

“Stop smothering her, Ahri. She can’t breath,” A third voice spoke, obviously not belonging to Ahri or Evelynn. 

 

“Ah, sorry.” The voice belonging to Ahri said. Finally, Kai’sa was able to lift her head to see what was going on.

 

Looking to her left, she made eye contact with a young woman with long side bangs and her dark reddish brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She held such sharp blue eyes, a slender but toned figure, and quite an innocent face. This woman had a small pout on her lips, reminding Kai’sa of a child that gets mad when they don’t get what they want. If Kai’sa was to guess, she thought this woman had to be of Japanese descent. This woman spoke, with a friendly smile, “Hi, I’m Akali.”

 

“Hi…” Kai’sa absentmindedly said, still unsure if she’s shocked or still dazed from Evelynn’s kiss.

 

There was a poke on her back and Kai’sa turned around. Her eyes grew wide as she finally saw who Ahri was. This woman explained all the weird animalistic growls she heard earlier. The first thought Kai’sa had when she saw Ahri was,  _ Is she a fox? _

 

Ahri had two large ears on her blonde hair, bearing three whiskers marks on both sides of her cheeks. This woman was exceptionally beautiful, practically glowing. This Ahri was the complete opposite of Evelynn. If Evelynn was the Devil, then Ahri was the Angel. A fox Angel. With a wide smile, Ahri says, “Hi, hi! I’m Ahri!”

 

In the corner of Kai’sa’s eyes, she saw something swaying back and forth. Then it dawned on Kai’sa that she was staring at tails, a bunch of them. Kai’sa pointed at them, her mouth gaping open, as she asked, “Are those...real?”

 

Ahri took a short glance at them and answered, “Yep! They’re real.” She reached out to grab one of the tails and offered it to Kai’sa. “Want to feel?”

 

At that moment, Kai’sa realized something else. These three women were all stark naked. Kai’sa could vividly describe what each features these three women had in detail, specifically starting with the fact that they all had different nipple colors. Ahri having the lightest shade with light pink, Evelynn was a bit darker but relatively light, and Akali had the darkest colored nipples.

 

_ Why the fuck am I staring at their nipples?! _ Kai’sa gawked, her jaw dropping.

 

With a deep blush covering Kai’sa’s cheeks, realizing the severity of the situation, she finally lets out an ear-piercing screech. Kai’sa jumped out of her own bed, bolted out of her room, leaving three naked women in her bed.

 

“That could have gone better,” Akali muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

 

“How rude,” Evelynn sighed. “Not even thanking me for the kiss. Who does she think she is?”

 

“Was it because of my tail?” Ahri wondered, making Evelynn groan in annoyance.

 

“No, you stupid fox. You probably scared her with your ugly ass growling and snarls.”

 

Ahri pointed an accusatory finger at Evelynn. “You were basically about to suck her soul, you succuhoe!”

 

“I wasn’t. I wouldn’t do that to our new Lord.”

 

“She’s my Lord!” Ahri barked, baring her fangs at Evelynn.

 

“No, she’s mine,” Evelynn sneered, flashing a dark look at the fox.

 

Akali spoke up. “Actually, I think she’s also my Lord.”

 

Evelynn gave Akali a gentle smiling, reaching out to stroke Akali’s hair. “Oh, I don’t mind sharing her with you, my dear Rogue.” Akali shyly looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks. This made Evelynn giggle, poking at Akali’s cheeks. “I’ve missed you, my dear Akali.”

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Akali muttered, looking up at Evelynn.

 

“Wait,” Ahri broke in, much to Evelynn’s annoyance. Before Evelynn could snap at Ahri, she continued, “Do we all share this woman?”

 

“I hope not,” Evelynn growled, glaring at Ahri. “I did not wait hundreds of years to share the same Lord as you. The last time we shared a Lord, we almost ruined a nation.”

 

“That was quite a spectacle,” Akali reminiscence. 

 

Evelynn turned to Akali, putting on a pouty look. “I would rather share a Lord with you, Akali. I don’t mind if we share this woman.”

 

“I’m honored,” Akali stuttered, looking nervously between the bedsheet and Evelynn’s eyes. “But no matter how we try to dissuade it, it looks like we are all owned by this woman.”

 

“I’m sorry...owned?” The three women looked over to the bedroom entry and saw Kai’sa standing there, nervous and scared, carrying three bathrobes in her arms. She looked like a deer in headlights. The dancer flinched when all eyes were on her and she raised the bathrobes, offering them to the women. “P-please put these on and meet me downstairs.”

 

* * *

 

“So let me get this right,” Kai’sa began, rubbing her head. Everything that these women told her sounded straight out of some fantasy book. “Those items I took into my own home are talismans that summoned you?”

 

“Whoever owns our items is our Lord,” Akali clarified. “We serve anyone that owns our talisman and we consider the owner as our Lord.”

 

“So I am the Lord of you three?” Kai’sa clarified, pointing at the three women on her couch.

 

“I wish you didn’t get Ahri’s talisman,” Evelynn muttered, earning a jab at her rib by Ahri. Ahri snarled back at Evelynn, flashing her a canine. “But yes, it does seem like you own all three of us.”

 

Kai’sa was at a loss for words. She had no idea if she was really understanding their “Lord” logic nor was she even comprehending that the three women before her are most likely not human. Not knowing where to even start but finding the one thing she knew she had to ask, Kai’sa slowly said, “So...are you three human?”

 

“No,” they all said simultaneously, shaking their head.

 

Akali spoke up first, with Evelynn looking lovingly at her. Kai’sa wondered if they had some kind of relationship. “I use to be a member of the Kinkou Order before I sold my soul for ultimate power in order to find my true potential. My people have labeled me as an Oni and I have served many Lords to aid them to victory.”

 

“I’m a gumiho,” Ahri explained, her ears flicking left and right. If Kai’sa wasn’t still in a state of shock, she would have found it cute. “I’ve lived for thousands of years and have served many Lords that have used me to sway the battlefields, help them rule their land, and have me watch over their families.”

 

“I have been called many names,” Evelynn began, cutting off Ahri before she could say anything else. “The Devil. The She-Devil. Witch. Demon. However, the term succubus suits me quite well and I prefer that title. I have served many Lords that have used me-”

 

“For sex.”

 

“Will you let me finish, you annoying vixen?” 

 

“You’ve slept with every Lord you had.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Ahri. They wanted it, asked for it, and I gave it to them,” Evelynn snapped, her gold eyes narrowing in anger. “You’re just mad that I seduced your Lord back in the Warring States Period.”

 

“To be fair,” Akali chimed in. “You two had Lords that were bitter enemies so it can’t be helped that Evelynn had to work against you, Ahri.”

 

“Thank you, darling,” Evelynn praised, patting Akali on the back.

 

Ahri glared at Akali as she hissed, “That’s what she wants you to think.” She jabbed her finger into Akali’s chest. “Just because you and she had a secret fling from your Lords during the Sengoku Period-”

 

“Don’t touch, Akali!” Evelynn snarled, pulling Ahri’s hand away from Akali. “She was there for me when that asshole of a Lord, Twisted Fate, backstabbed me and threw me aside, then ran off to you.”

 

“That’s not true and you know it,” Ahri snapped. Her teeth started to grow, protruding out of her mouth. Evelynn responded by raising her lashers, that Kai’sa didn’t even know she had, and intimidatingly hovering them above the Gumiho. Two horns started to grow from Evelynn’s forehead as a misty dark aura started to emanate from her body. Akali was stuck in the middle, holding Evelynn back while also raising a clawed hand at Ahri.

 

Kai’sa knew she had to intervene before her home would be turned into shambles. She got up and quickly got in between Ahri and Evelynn, shouting, “As first order as your Lord...or whatever, I order you two not to fight!”

 

The dancer had no idea if that was going to do any good but to her surprise, Ahri and Evelynn reverted back to normal but still glaring at each other. Akali lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“O-okay...that worked,” Kai’sa muttered. “Wow…”

 

“Of course it worked,” Akali says. “It was your order. They have to listen to you or else they suffer.”

 

“Suffer?”

 

“When we don’t listen to our Lord, there is a spell that tortures us until we comply,” Akali explained with a cheery tone that Kai’sa’ found off putting for a pretty morbid issue. “If we don’t have our Lord’s permission, the spell binds and tortures us.”

 

“I see…” Kai’sa lets out a ragged sigh before explaining, “Alright, next order of business, can you stop with this ‘Lord’ and ‘own’ thing that you three seem to have? It insinuates that you three are property and I am not about that at all.”

 

“Then what are we to you?” Ahri asked. “Servant?”

 

“No….I...I don’t know. Goodness…”

 

“Wife?” Evelynn suggested.

 

“What? No…”

 

“Mistress?” Akali said, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“No…” Kai’sa was at a loss for words. “How about...we start at friends?”

 

“Okay,” the three women said, accepting it quite nonchalantly. It almost made Kai’sa want to smack her own forehead.

 

“So is there a tyrant ruler you want us to fight?” Ahri asked. “A war you want to win?”

 

“A troublesome gang to take down?” Akali added. “Assassinate a leader?”

 

“Is there a someone that you love but they are considered your enemy so you need me to go kidnap them?” Evelynn said, earning a strange look from Kai’sa. “What? I’ve had those cases before.”

 

Kai’sa shook her head, getting overwhelmed by this entire situation. “No, none of that. I’m not a ruler or some gang member. I’m just a normal college student.” The three women looked at Kai’sa with the same quizzical look, tilting their head to the side. Kai’sa had a feeling that these women haven’t been summoned for a long time. “Do you three even know what year it is?”

 

“Nope,” they all said. 

 

“Oh my god,” Kai’sa sighed, rubbing her head. 

 

Evelynn crossed her arms as she said, “So let me get this right. You’re not a ruler. There’s no war or conflict going on with your life. You are a normal student and you ended up with our talismans?”

 

“Yes!” Kai’sa exclaimed as if Evelynn solved all of her life problems. “A box with your talismans showed up at my door and I woke up to three naked women in my bed.”

 

“You’re welcome by the way,” Ahri smiled.

 

Kai’sa looked over at Ahri in bewilderment. “For what?”

 

“It’s not every day you get three…” Ahri gives Evelynn an annoyed look. “Two gorgeous women and a She-Devil in your bed.”

 

Akali smacked Ahri across her head. “Don’t be rude.”

 

As this small incident started an argument between the three women, Kai’sa had a hard time deciding what to do with this situation. Ideally, she would have sent three random strangers away, if they were human, but it appeared that she was going to be stuck with them. Also, it didn’t look like they were going to leave either way. 

 

_ I guess it’s not so bad that they’re all really beautiful. _ Kai’sa had to admit that she felt like an inferior human next to these goddesses. Evelynn’s kiss was quite an experience, Ahri’s jealousy was kinda alluring, and even Akali’s gentle consideration struck a chord in Kai’sa’s emotions.  _ Oh shit, I barely even know them and my heart keeps racing like an excited school girl. Get a grip, Kai’sa. _

 

Before the situation between Ahri and Evelynn escalated, with Akali trying to calm the two women, Kai’sa jumped in to say, “Look, I don’t know why the universe sent you three to me but I assume I can’t box up your talismans and let you leave?”

 

“We’re stuck with you until you die,” Evelynn answered. “Then our talismans goes to someone else by the Lady of Fate and we start all over.”

 

Ahri and Akali nodded in agreement. Even when they didn’t seem distraught with their situation, Kai’sa felt sorry for them. She says, “That’s...actually really sad. Do you guys just get passed around from people to people? Don’t you want to be free?”

 

At the same time, the three women look at Kai’sa in confusion. Akali asked, “Free? What do you mean?”

 

Kai’sa started to see the problem. These women don’t know anything beyond the pact that they are designated to. “Don’t you guys want to do your own thing and live your life? Don’t you guys want to make your own choices? Do something you have always wanted to do?”

 

“That’s why we have a Lord,” Evelynn explained. “We need a Lord to give us a purpose and a meaning to exist.” 

 

For the first time since they met, Ahri nodded in agreement with Evelynn. She says, “That’s right. We’ve always lived like this for millenniums.”

 

This was just heartbreaking for Kai’sa. They seem to just accept this oppressive lifestyle without a second thought. Now they were stuck with a college student that didn’t really need them for anything. Unless they could take her tests for her, Kai’sa pitied the fact that they would be spending a lot of time just sitting around until they were useful.

 

Then something clicked within Kai’sa, like a lightbulb switching over her head. The pieces were falling together. Maybe there was a reason why these women’s talismans went to Kai’sa. Perhaps this ‘Lady of Fate’ knew Kai’sa would be heartbroken over their predicament, and maybe…

 

“I’m going to free you all,” Kai’sa said with determination. “That’s why you three are here with me. You’re not here to serve me, you’re here because I can help you.”

 

“Help us?” Akali says, looking at Evelynn in hopes she might know what Kai’sa was talking about. The succubus just shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Don’t you get it?” Kai’sa grew excited at the thought that she was doing something huge, something that no academic institution could prepare her for. “There’s no reason why you three should serve me, it’s me that’ll serve you. I’m going to figure out how to break your talismans and set you all free. Whoever this ‘Lady of Fate’ is, she sent you to me so I can help you.” Kai’sa paced back and forth, thoughts racing in her mind. “I can read those books that talk about breaking curses and spells...oh...maybe there’s a ritual that can solve this?”

 

Evelynn, Akali, and Ahri looked at Kai’sa in amusement. While they didn’t really understand what Kai’sa meant by the word ‘free’, they were intrigued by her excitement and determination. All three of them looked at Kai’sa in a new light. They felt something within them grow in their hearts but couldn’t explain what it was as they watched Kai’sa go on and on about what books she will look into.

 

After a while, Kai’sa felt eyes on her and she awkwardly grew silent, feeling a bit embarrassed at her sudden burst of excitement. “Ah sorry.”

 

“Don’t be!” Ahri says, jumping from her spot on the couch and right into Kai’sa’s arms. Her tails eagerly wagged back and forth. Ahri rubbed her head against the crook of Kai’sa’s neck, letting out purring noise as she did. “You’re so cute when you’re excited.”

 

Kai’sa felt a blush cover her cheeks. The bathrobe that Ahri wore did not conceal her figure when their bodies made contact. Ahri felt so warm and soft against her. It didn’t help that Kai’sa could see down Ahri’s chest and the fox made no attempt to cover herself. “Ah...thanks.”

 

“Like what you see there?” Evelynn teased, watching the whole ordeal. Kai’sa couldn’t stop the blush from growing a deeper shade of red. “My my, you’re weak to women aren't you?”

 

“Didn’t you hear how she moaned when you kissed her?” Akali smirked, nudging Evelynn in the side. 

 

Evelynn purred, “It was quite a beautiful sound if I do say so myself.”

 

“S-stop…” Kai’sa responded by properly closing Ahri’s bathrobe, trying to will down the throbbing that started to pulse within her core. Hearing these women talk about her like  _ that _ did something to Kai’sa. She stuttered, “First order of business, I need to get you three some proper clothes. Then we need to talk about sleeping arrangements if you three are going to live with me.”

 

“So you do want to sleep with us?” Ahri asked with a knowing smirk.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” 

 

“I’m down to share a bed with a cutie like you,” Evelynn teased.

 

“I think I sleep better if I’m next to you,” Akali said.

 

“Right? Kai’sa is so warm and she smells so nice,” Ahri agreed, purring. “I just want to eat her up.”

 

“Save some for us,” Akali laughed. 

 

“I’m willing to share with Akali, but not with you,” Evelynn says as she rolled her eyes, ignoring Ahri’s protest.

 

Kai’sa screamed, “I’m still here you know!”


	2. The Hungry Hungry Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahri goes ahead to get the first bite.
> 
> Also, reminder, this is a story more focused on smut than plot so please enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Biting

For the next few weeks, Akali, Evelynn, and even Ahri settled into this new time period without any problems, much to Kai’sa’s surprise. It wasn’t hard for Kai’sa to lie that these women were her roommates, for none of her neighbors complained about seeing three gorgeous women suddenly living at her place. In fact, it attracted more attention than usual. Kai’sa found herself talking to neighbors she had never talked to, trying to bullshit some kind of backstory for each woman they were interested in. Evelynn being the most popular one of them all. Ahri following a close second, and Akali right after them. It kinda bummed Kai’sa that she wasn’t even considered on that list.

 

Evelynn was the first to fit in. It was hard to ignore her presence in public, in fact, it was like she demanded attention. When she followed Kai’sa along during one of their shopping trips, Evelynn garnered so much attention from men and women alike that it would sometimes take hours to finish a task that should have only taken ten minutes. Most of this time wasted consisted of Kai’sa trying to dissuade admirers away from Evelynn, which was a lot harder to do than said. Try talking to a bunch of oblivious admirers without having to get physical. Regardless, Evelynn quickly learned and adapted to her new setting, including the technology. To Kai’sa’s surprise, Evelynn easily got the hang of how to use a phone. She even figured out some problems in Kai’sa’s phone and fixed them, saving Kai’sa a few hundred dollars. All in all, Evelynn was fitting quite well in her new environment that Kai’sa felt like a mother bird watching their baby leave the nest when Evelynn started requesting going out on her own. She would always come back with some kind of gift for Kai’sa. The dancer didn’t want to question how Evelynn got the money to buy such expensive gifts for her.

 

Akali didn’t have the same problems as Evelynn but she was a bit timid to wander out without either Kai’sa or Evelynn. However, she was curious and when she went on short trips with Kai’sa, she was always asking questions. Kai’sa had no problems with Akali, who was the most well behaved out of the trio. Yet there was something about Akali that Kai’sa couldn’t put her tongue on. The oni held this distance from her, not just physically, but emotionally. At the same time, there was also this yearning that Kai’sa sensed from Akali. It was like Akali wanted to get close with Kai’sa but also didn’t. Sometimes Kai’sa caught Akali staring at her with this certain gaze. This look of sadness and...jealousy? The dancer couldn’t really identify it. When she talked to Evelynn about it, the succubus just assured her that Akali will open up on her own terms. With that in mind, Kai’sa respected Akali’s distance but when the oni found her old GameCube set, asking what it is, she ended up teaching Akali a whole new world of virtual reality. Long story short, Akali found her passion for video games. She spent hours playing them...hours.

 

Ahri was a bit of a challenge. It was harder to convince curious onlookers that her ears and tails were a part of her ‘cosplay’, especially since those parts of her moved on its own. Plus, she tended to give in more to her fox nature at times. Like when Kai’sa woke up with a dead rat on her lap, a beaming Ahri right next to it, followed by an angry Evelynn or the time Ahri just outright growled at a man that was trying to flirt with Kai’sa on her way home. It was a miracle that Ahri hasn’t bitten anyone yet. Then there was the part that Ahri would revert to her fox form. No problem, right? Well, Kai’sa wasn’t sure how to cover up a five feet tall fox from her neighbors. Luckily for Kai’sa, Ahri didn’t mind staying indoors most of the day and stayed away from open view windows when she as in fox form. When she wasn’t chilling in the sun, or fighting with Evelynn, Ahri was especially clingy to Kai’sa. Since the moment they met, Ahri stuck to Kai’sa like glue, and always pouted whenever she had to leave for her classes. She held such adoration for Kai’sa that it reminded the dancer of when her old childhood dogs would always stare at her, silently begging to be petted, never getting enough attention to be satisfied.

 

So it wasn’t unusual when one night, Ahri hopped into bed with Kai’sa, snuggling up to her as the dancer was reading a book about charms and talismans. Her ears flickered back and forth, tickling Kai’sa’s chin, as she made herself comfortable. She chirped, “How’s the studying going?”

 

Kai’sa made it clear to the girls that they are free to do whatever they wanted, as long as it wasn’t trouble, and to leave the ‘Breaking the Spell’ research to her. Even after the trio insisted they wanted to help, Kai’sa stubbornly stuck to her promise. The dancer responded, “It’s going well. I haven’t really gotten an idea on how to help you girls but I think I’m heading somewhere.”

 

Ahri lets out a hum, her tail flipping back and forth, shifting the bedsheets. “I told you, Kai’sa, it takes powerful magic to disperse a spell.”

 

“But what is that powerful magic?” Kai’sa asked, thumbing the pages of her book. “None of these books can tell me that.”

 

Ahri gave a small giggle, pawing at the ends of Kai’sa’s shirt. “If the answer was that simple, we wouldn’t have ended up on your front porch.”

 

Kai’sa laughed in agreement, running her fingers through Ahri’s blonde hair. “That’s true.”

 

“Of course, it would be fate that I had to be stuck with Evelynn again.”

 

“You two are getting along better than I expected these past few weeks. I’m surprised you two haven’t burned my house down.”

 

Ahri puffed out her chest, trying to act annoyed. “I tolerate her and we were able to talk out our issues after a while.”

 

“After I begged you two to do it.”

 

“We could have talked on our own.”

 

Kai’sa raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

 

“Really,” Ahri assured. “After all, we both found something in common.”

 

“Oh? What’s that?”

 

“We both want you.”

 

Kai’sa choked on her own saliva. She didn’t even know that was possible. She coughed as a blush formed on her cheeks. “Goodness, you two have no shame.”

 

“Then you should hear what Akali says what she wants to do to you.”

 

“Are you three plotting to bed me at the same time or something?” Kai’sa squeaked, covering her face with her hand. She hated how bold these women were but at the same time, it was a little bit exciting to hear this. There was no denying that Kai’sa was very much attracted to these gorgeous women at this point.

 

“Would you be against that?” Ahri held such an innocent look that it only made Kai’sa’s stomach excitedly flip.

 

“Ah...um...no…not really,” Kai’sa said with hesitation as she looked away, perking Ahri’s ears.

 

“You seem unsure.”

 

“It’s just so embarrassing to be honest about this kind of stuff,” Kai’sa explained in a shaky tone. “You three are just so bold that I can’t handle it.”

 

The answer didn’t seem to convince Ahri. There was this awkward silence that followed Kai’sa’s answer and the dancer wasn’t sure what to do. Did she offend Ahri? She wasn’t against sleeping with these women. They’ve bonded well enough for the past few weeks that Kai’sa was comfortable with their quirks and personalities. Evelynn was seductively teasing but meaningful. Akali was patient but also needy at the same time. Ahri was this bouncing ball of joy that was affectionate with Kai’sa.

 

“Do you mind us here?” Ahri asked, looking up with her large blue eyes, after what seemed like a long period of silence. There were this sorrow and guilt clouding over those sparkling azure orbs. “Are we a bother to you and that’s why you’re working so hard to find a way to free us?”

 

“Ahri, I’m not trying to get rid of you guys.” Kai’sa puts her book down so she could give Ahri her full attention. “Sure it was shocking to be suddenly swamped with three other women in my house but you guys have really livened up my home these past few weeks. I’m doing this because you guys don’t deserve to be trapped by some object for the rest of your lives.”

 

“But why?” Ahri insisted. 

 

“Why...what?”

 

Ahri was silent for a moment. She stared at Kai’sa, studying her every feature until the dancer felt a bit embarrassed at being stared at. “There’s literally no reason for you to do this for us.”

 

This took a different turn. Ahri’s tone was sullen and serious. Kai’sa was used to a bubbly and feisty fox that greeted her with hugs and kisses.This Ahri, at the moment, was too serious all of a sudden and Kai’sa wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Do you not want me to help you?”

 

“I’m asking why you want to help us. Is there something you want out of this? Is it to give you some sense of accomplishment?” Ahri flipped onto her stomach, crawling over Kai’sa until she practically loomed over the dancer. Kai’sa barely had time to react. Ahri’s hands rested by the side of Kai’sa’s head, trapping her underneath. It was at this moment that Kai’sa realized the difference between them. Ahri really was a gumiho and she was radiating this monstrous energy. Her eyes were glowing bright, thin slits that emphasized her fox nature. Kai’sa could hear Ahri’s claws tearing into her bedsheet and right through her mattress. Nine tails swung wildly behind Ahri like angry snakes. Kai’sa couldn’t tell if Ahri was trying to intimate her or scare her off. “You are such an intriguing human, Kai’sa. What makes you drop everything to help a bunch of monsters that are bound to you by the Lady of Fate?”

 

“Is it wrong to naturally want to help people?” Kai’sa answered sincerely. Ahri blinked in surprise. 

 

“Naturally?”

 

“Yeah. If someone was in a predicament and needed help, I would want to be the person to offer aid.” Kai’sa smiled sincerely as she spoke. “Times have changed since you three were last on this Earth. There’s no reason why you girls should spend your lives trapped in a talisman and only being able to actually live when you’re summoned. So unless you specifically tell me not to help you, I am going to keep researching ways to help free you guys.”

 

“So you can let us go and leave you?” Ahri leaned down until her nose was hovering over Kai’sa’s. She released a low chuff as she closed her eyes, inhaling Kai’sa’s scent through her nose. Opening them her eyes, she says, “We’re bonded to each other, Kai’sa. The talisman connects us. Do you really want to break the bond that led us to you?”

 

“You don’t need an object to stay with me. You three should stay with me on your own accord.” Kai’sa reached up, cupping Ahri’s cheeks. 

 

“But what if we leave you, then what?” There was a condescending smirk on Ahri’s lips as if she was looking down at Kai’sa.

 

“At least you have the freedom to do so,” Kai’sa whispered, smiling sincerely, and she meant what she said. Maybe it would hurt a little bit but Kai’sa knew she would be happier to see these girls walk out of her life, rather than forcing them to stay with her through some cursed object.

 

Ahri gawked at Kai’sa for a moment, before laughing and collapsing on top of Kai’sa. That energy she exhibited earlier was gone and nothing but good vibes filled Kai’sa’s room. Ahri rubbed her face into the crook of Kai’sa’s neck, happily purring. “I’m sorry, Kai’sa. I was being mean to you, but I had to make sure.”

 

Kai’sa patted Ahri’s head. “Were you worried I was trying to get rid of you guys?”

 

“A little bit but I was also curious.” Ahri looked up, gazing lovingly at Kai’sa. “Never in my entire life has a human wanted to help me, help creatures like us.”

 

“Never? None of your Lords ever wanted to help you?” Kai’sa asked. Ahri nodded her head. “I’m sorry.”

 

The gumiho made a soft giggle, indicating that Kai’sa didn’t need to apologize. Ahri ran her fingers through Kai’sa’s purple locks, twirling the braids and stroking the soft strands. “I knew the moment I first saw you that you were going to be different from the rest. I felt it in my heart.”

 

“Ahri…” Kai’sa felt the sincerity in Ahri’s tone. There was something in the way she spoke that made Kai’sa’s heart skip a beat.

 

“I’ve slept with many humans for fun, but with you, I don’t want it to be for fun.” Ahri stroked the side of Kai’sa’s cheek. Her tail snaked around Kai’sa’s legs, securing herself. “We all feel something for you, Kai’sa, something so much more.” Ahri leaned in close, gently kissing Kai’sa’s forehead. She stayed like that, breathing in and out. Kai’sa could smell Ahri’s scent. It reminded her of spring showers. “And I think you feel the same way.”

 

Now normally, Kai’sa would be asking for dates and go through ‘getting to know each other’ segments before she even got this intimate. However, ever since she wound up with these women, it was this instant connection, like a cupid’s arrow piercing her heart. As ridiculous as it sounds, Kai’sa knew Ahri was right. She was very much attracted to these women and they wanted her, but Ahri wanted the first bite. “Ahri…”

 

“Evelynn and Akali went out for the night,” Ahri purrs, nudging her knee against Kai’sa’s inner thigh. “It’s just you and me for a few hours.”

 

“Won’t this piss off Evelynn?”

 

“No, she’s fine with me having the first taste,” Ahri giggled, her ears fluttering back and forth. “Besides, she’s got some catching up to do with Akali, if you know what I mean.”

 

Kai’sa shook her head in disbelief. “Is there anything else you three discussed that you would like to tell me about?”

 

“We all want you.”

 

“Besides that,” Kai’sa laughed, rolling her eyes. “Is this all you guys talk about when I’m gone?”

 

“What else are we supposed to talk about when you’re off at your classes and doing research for us during your off time? You’re too busy to sit down with us.”

 

“Okay, okay, fair point.”

 

“Do you want to stop and wait until you talk to Akali and Evelynn? Or are you willing to trust my words?”

 

Kai’sa paused for a second, before replying, “Well, you can be a mischievous little fox…” Ahri lets out a sad whimper. Her ears fall flat on her head and she pouts. “But I believe you’re not the type to be dishonest behind people’s backs.”

 

Ahri’s ears perked up again. She smiled widely and purred, her tails wagging back and forth. “Then may I kiss you?”

 

“You may,” Kai’sa replied, laughing when she saw Ahri’s ears point straight up. It was easy to tell what Ahri was feeling by looking at her ears.

 

Ahri wasted no time in leaning down to kiss Kai’sa. Just as she has done with Evelynn, Kai’sa lets out a pleasing whimper as she felt Ahri’s hunger through the kiss. The gumiho was quite eager as her hands were already under Kai’sa’s shirt, searching for her breast. Her finger slid under her bra, going straight for her nipples, twirling and pinching them.

 

_ Goodness, she doesn’t waste time,  _ Kai’sa thought as she tried to match Ahri’s hunger. While Evelynn’s kiss was more methodical and purposeful, Ahri was more ravenous, like this was going to be her very last kiss in her entire life. Ahri swallowed every sound Kai’sa made, groaning as she ate it all up. Kai’sa thought that Ahri wasn’t kidding when she said she wanted to eat her up.

 

Wandering hands pulled Kai’sa’s shirt over her collarbone, letting it bundle up there, and those hands traveled behind Kai’sa, tugging the bra off and then throwing it over the side of the bed. Ahri palmed Kai’sa’s breasts, enjoying how soft they felt in her grip. She rolled hardening nubs in between her fingertips, rubbing the tips of them, making Kai’sa’s head grow fuzzy. The kiss between them quickly grew sloppy with Ahri basically taking the lead while Kai’sa did her best to keep up. Her tongue slipped out, diving into Kai’sa’s mouth, exploring her cavern. 

 

Ahri finally broke the kiss, leaving Kai’sa breathless. The look in her amber eyes was full of lust. She stared at Kai’sa as if she was starving. Ahri then leaned down and attacked her neck. Kai’sa felt sharp canines dig into her neck, following by a wet tongue. Ahri didn’t dig her teeth hard enough to break the skin. It was more like she was clamping on Kai’sa’s neck. While this was happening, Kai’sa felt Ahri’s hand dip into her pants, slipping underneath her underwear, and right on top of her clit. Kai’sa didn’t even realize how aroused she was until Ahri pressed her fingers down onto the sensitive nub. A powerful shocked traveled up Kai’sa’s spine, then slipping back down to coil into her core.

 

“Oh fuck,” Kai’sa groaned, bucking her hips towards Ahri’s fingers. 

 

“Hmm, you like that?” Ahri said, releasing her hold on Kai’sa’s neck. Her tone was drastically different. It was huskier, deeper, and taunting. It made Kai’sa feel so small yet so willing. “You’re already so wet down there.”

 

Fingers slide in between soaked folds, prying them apart, and circling around a quivering entrance. Kai’sa whimpered when Ahri’s fingers pressed against her entrance, not enough to slip them inside, but to taunt her of the awaiting pleasure that she could give her. “F-fuck…”

 

However, Ahri took her fingers away. Before Kai’sa could protest, her lilac eyes grew wide when she saw the sight before her. Ahri’s fingers still had her wetness on it and the fox slipped them in her mouth. The look on her face was pure ecstasy. Kai’sa could hear Ahri purring loudly. “You taste so good, Kai’sa.”

 

Kai’sa’s pants were tugged off, almost ripped off. It only took seconds before Kai’sa was bare. Ahri groaned when she saw how wet Kai’sa was. She could have dived right in but Kai’sa reached out, stopping Ahri in her tracks. “Wait, wait…”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No,” Kai’sa says, biting her lower lips. “Just take your time. You’re so eager. I’m not going anywhere, Ahri.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Ahri whispered, parting Kai’sa’s legs open. She licked her lips. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this, how much I’ve wanted to taste you, how much I wanted to just eat you up.”

 

How could Kai’sa stop her? Ahri’s words made her insides curl. She was a sacrificial lamb to a very hungry wolf- or fox in this case. Kai’sa spread her legs wider, an offering to the gumiho. “Go ahead then.”

 

There was a flash of raw hunger on her face before the gumiho dived down to have her meal. Ahri lets out a moan as she tasted Kai’sa directly. Her tongue lapped up and down, making sure she drank every drop. From the depth of her chest, a loud growl resonated deeply as Ahri kissed and sucked against Kai’sa’s cunt. 

 

Meanwhile, Kai’sa was at a loss for words. Ahri’s tongue worked miracles on her. She felt the tongue press against her clit, rolling it in circles. Then she felt expert lips suckle the bundle of nerves, making Kai’sa’s head spin. Ahri’s hunger was so raw and palpable. Kai’sa could feel the vibrations of Ahri’s growls against her cunt as she ate her out.

 

Ahri’s chin was drenched in Kai’sa’s essence, dripping down her chin and onto the bed. Her hands held Kai’sa steady by holding her by the waist, but it didn’t stop the dancer from bucking her hips as she panted, “Oh yes, yes, fuck….ah...yes.”

 

Letting out an approved snarl, Ahri dug her face as deep as she could, drinking up the sweet nectar that was coaxed out. Her hands released Kai’sa’s waist, only for them to lightly smack the side of her ass. This urged Kai’sa to rock her hips into Ahri’s mouth.

 

Kai’sa could feel the fire burning within her. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her mind only focused on jerking her cunt against Ahri’s awaiting tongue. She whimpered, feeding onto Ahri’s ravenous energy as her body was pushed past it’s limits.

 

Ahri slipped a finger inside of Kai’sa, hissing as she felt how tight she was. She stirred her finger inside, making sure her finger was welcomed by Kai’sa’s inner walls, before thrusting inside. The gumiho moaned happily as this induced another round of wetness to flow into her mouth. 

 

“Ahri, I’m going to cum,” Kai’sa panted, closing her eyes as she felt a piercing heat start to melt. 

 

Ahri stopped her oral ministrations. Slipping a second finger inside with ease, Ahri thrusted harshly into Kai’sa, making the dancer widen her eyes in surprise. With one hand gripping her inner thigh to steady her, Ahri rammed her two fingers inside of Kai’sa. She purred at how Kai’sa’s inner walls tightened around her, sinking her back in as she pushed inside.

 

It didn’t take long for Kai’sa to cum, and, when she did, her body shuddered. Ahri grabbed Kai’sa’s face, pulling her towards her, and kissing her to swallow her moans. Her fingers rocked inside Kai’sa, relentless and powerful, drilling her to an impending second orgasm.

 

Kai’sa stuttered and whimpered as her body flew into this enlighten state. She felt so sensitive to Ahri’s touch, her unique scent, and those sounds she made. Those grunts of approval, the low hissing, and the happy purring that seeped from her chest. 

 

When Kai’sa flew into her second orgasm, her vision turned white. She heard a ringing in her ears as her body caved in into the molten pleasure. There was something in the back of her head that felt so right. This sensation of warmth and good feelings poring out. Kai’sa wasn’t sure what it was exactly, she never experienced this before. The dancer barely felt Ahri’s teeth digging into her neck, this time marking her flesh. She felt a numb sensation on her neck but her mind was so lost in raw bliss to even care.

 

Kai’sa’s mind faded from the white light, turning into darkness. A wave of sleepiness overtook her and Kai’sa fell limp onto the bed. She tried to stay awake but she heard Ahri whispering, “Shhh, go to sleep.” A hand cradled her cheek, rocking her to slumber.

 

XXX

 

“Seriously, Ahri. You had to bite her?” Evelynn asked, gently moving Kai’sa’s hair to examine the teeth marks. The dancer was sleeping soundly and didn’t even stir when Evelynn and Akali entered the room. It’s been about an hour since Ahri and Kai’sa finished their activities when the two of them came back. “Let's hope this heals properly.”

 

“I can’t help it. It’s an instinct,” Ahri pouted, pulling Kai’sa closer to her.

 

“I can make an ointment to help make her wounds heal without much scarring,” Akali says, gazing at Kai’sa’s sleeping figure. Her blue eyes studied Kai’sa’s face before she said, “Since when did she have dark circles forming under her eyes?”

 

“For a while now,” Ahri answered, stroking Kai’sa’s hair. “She works herself too hard.”

 

“You used a bit of your magic to help her sleep,” Evelynn commented. Ahri nodded. “That’s sweet of you.”

 

“Thanks,” Ahri whispered, gently moving Kai’sa’s head so that she rested on her chest. “It’s the least I can do to pay her back.”

 

“She’s very determined to help us,” Akali says. “Humans are so...odd sometimes.”

 

“But they’re so cute when they’re determined,” Evelynn purred, laying down next to Kai’sa. “Especially this one.”

 

“Yeah,” Akali leaning down to peck a small kiss near Kai’sa’s temple. “She sure is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be updated in a couple of days, on a Friday. 
> 
> Ch 3 will be Akali x Kai'sa.  
> Ch 4 will be Evelynn x Kai'sa  
> Ch 5 will be K/DA Poly
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, kudo, and/or subscribing.
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat   
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


	3. Oni Wa Soto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the quiet oni in the corner is anything but quiet in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai'sa x Akali
> 
> Warning/ Tags: Dildo, Strap-On, Biting, Spicy Ramyun

“Don’t you want me to buy you another game?” Kai’sa asked as she looked over at Akali, sitting on the couch with her attention glued to the screen. “You’ve been playing that game over and over. Aren’t you bored with it?

 

The oni looked over her shoulder, a slight blush on her cheeks, and said, “I don’t want you to waste your money over me.”

 

“It’s not a problem,” Kai’sa laughed, wiping her hands on her apron as she made her way to Akali. “There’s more to video games than just making a bunch of ninja kids fighting each other.”

 

“It’s...intriguing,” Akali said, her attention back to the screen. Her fingers jammed on the buttons of her controller. Kai’sa sat down next to her, watching the characters on the screen duke it out. 

 

There was still this distance between Kai’sa and Akali. While Evelynn and (especially) Ahri were more comfortable with flirting with Kai’sa and teasing her, Akali usually watched from the back. Kai’sa didn’t want to confront Akali about it, but she did remember that Ahri said that the oni wanted to do certain things to her. She was curious. Was Akali holding back? Or was there something that kept them at bay from each other?

 

“There are other gaming systems that are much more advanced and up to date with technological advancements,” Kai’sa said, trying to keep the conversation going. It seemed to work because Akali turned her head slightly towards Kai’sa, yet her fingers were still jamming on the buttons. “You can put on this mask and it takes you through virtual reality. There are smaller consoles you can hold and play games on.” The dancer had to stop for a moment. Akali had a curious but confused look and Kai’sa reminded herself that the oni barely had any knowledge of what technology is. “I can show you when I get my hands on some.”

 

Akali nodded and returned to her game. Kai’sa sighed in defeat. She got back up to go back to what she was doing, making lunch. As she made her way back to the kitchen, she says, “So do you think Evelynn and Ahri are going to come back for lunch?”

 

Without breaking her trance on the game, Akali replied, “Evelynn is off doing her own thing and Ahri is frolicking in the forest in her fox form. They’ll be gone for a while, so don’t worry about them.”

 

Kai’sa stirred the noodles in the pot, taking some out to make sure they were cooked properly. “I’m glad they’ve settled in well.”

 

“Mmm hmmm,” Akali mumbled. 

 

Still wanting to keep a conversation with Akali, since this was the first time they were alone together, Kai’sa asked, “So you and Evelynn knew each other for a long time?”

 

“Yes.”

 

A long pause. Akali wasn’t an easy person to talk to without Evelynn. “She must be quite a special woman.” It was just an empty comment, Kai’sa had no idea what to do. She just wanted a normal conversation with her.

 

“She is.”

 

“You must like her a lot.”

 

“I do.”

 

“And she likes you a lot too.”

 

“She does,” Akali says, still ever so focused on the game. Kai’sa wanted to smack her own head with a pot, but she refrained herself. This was a lot harder than she thought. All she wanted was to be friendly with Akali, close the distance. “Are you worried that you’re stealing Evelynn from me because you’re not.”

 

Kai’sa looked at Akali in surprise. This was her moment, Akali was making more conversation. “I’m not worried. I was just curious about how close you two are.” Kai’sa started to see that she sounded like some creepy stalker or something. “I mean, you can tell me to shut up. Your relationship with her is none of my business, I’m sorry.”

 

To her surprise, Akali paused the game, looking over at Kai’sa. “I like Evelynn. Evelynn likes me. I like Ahri. Evelynn tolerates Ahri. Evelynn likes you. You like Evelynn. You like and slept with Ahri. I like you. It’s as simple as that.” Then she returned to her game as if nothing happened.

 

Kai’sa was taken aback. It was like a teacher was explaining a complicated problem to a child and all Kai’sa could say was, “Ah, okay.”

 

The silence didn’t turn awkward for Akali but Kai’sa felt like she was just lectured over a silly mistake. She returned back to her cooking, taking the noodles out and putting them into a bowl. She added some extra ingredients to the dish, stirring them all together until the noodles and the broth turned a shade of bright red. Adding some meat and cooked eggs to the dish, Kai’sa finished two bowls. 

 

During this process, Akali got curious at what was making Kai’sa make so much noise in the kitchen. She peeked over her shoulder, she watched Kai’sa move around the kitchen. Her blue eyes studied every detail of Kai’sa’s moves, from her transporting the noodles from the pot to the bowl, to the way she cut up some kind of ingredient, and to the way she carefully placed those said ingredients into the bowl. It was all pretty graceful. Akali’s eyes wandered from Kai’sa’s hands, up her arms, drifting down her frame, and then taking in the whole sight. 

 

Kai’sa really was a beautiful woman. Akali was intrigued by everything about her. Her hair color, which she later learned was dyed - whatever that means- and it wasn’t her true roots, was this sultry shade of lavender purple which was styled with two buns on the top of her head, two braids resting on her chest, and the rest of her hair flowing free. Her body was curvaceous and always graceful. Kai’sa could turn and maneuver without tripping up or looking out of place. All in all, Kai’sa was similar to Evelynn but less sultry and more agile.

 

What always caught Akali’s attention was Kai’sa’s ass. It was, to Akali, such a nice ass because behind Akali’s calm and aloof personality was a lecherous oni that was attracted to any femme fatale that took her fancy. Evelynn always teased Akali for this, but she couldn’t help it.

 

She fantasize about Kai’sa. Akali wondered how Kai’sa would look, bent over the kitchen table. Or maybe how would she look if she was bent over Evelynn’s lap. Or maybe her own lap.

 

“Akali?” The oni broke from her trance, looking up at Kai’sa. “I finished making lunch for us. Want to eat together at the table?”

 

Akali nodded her head, pausing the game and getting up. She held such a calm gaze, concealing all the dirty thoughts that plagued her mind. When she got to the table, her eyes widen in shock as she saw the dish. She lightly gasped, “Is this?”

 

“Spicy ramyun,” Kai’sa answered for her, smiling. “Evelynn told me that this was your favorite dish so I thought I would make you some.”

 

How long has it been since she had this? She had almost forgotten what it tasted like. Akali just stared at it, in pure shock that a bowl of spicy ramyun was right in front of her, waiting for her to chow down at it. “I-I-I…”

 

Akali just stood there, staring at the bowl. Kai’sa wasn’t sure what Akali was thinking and she got worried that the oni might be offended at the bowl. She says, “Do...do you want to eat it? Because you can.”

 

The oni flinched, looking up at Kai’sa with a blush on her face, before sitting down and diving into her meal. At least Kai’sa’s worries were dissuaded. She watched Akali’s eyes glowed as she slurped up large amounts of noodles. It was so out of character for Akali but Kai’sa really liked it. She was finally seeing a different side of Akali and the oni wasn’t trying to hide her pleasure. She couldn’t stop the wide smile from spreading across her face.

 

Kai’sa thought Akali was so cute. She was like a happy child eating their favorite meal. The dancer considered offering her own bowl since Akali was already finishing up her meal. The oni must have not taken any breaths as she kept shoving noodles after noodles into her mouth. 

 

“You can have mine if you want,” Kai’sa officially offered, pushing her bowl towards Akali. The oni paused, looking skeptically at Kai’sa like this was a cruel joke. Kai’sa insisted, pushing the bowl closer to Akali. “I’m serious, you can have mine. I can make more. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Akali slurped the last few strands of noodles, cautiously taking the bowl. When she sensed that it was okay, Akali dived into the second bowl while Kai’sa happily watched. The distance that was between them was fading and Kai’sa really felt she was finally bonding with Akali. 

 

It was a few mere minutes for Akali to finished the meal and she sets the bowl down, tummy full. She lets out an approved sigh, with this silly smile on her face. Then she realized that Kai’sa was staring at her and she coughed into her hand, returning back to the aloof ninja she was. She cooly says, “Thank you for the meal, Kai’sa.”

 

“You’re welcome, Akali,” Kai’sa beamed. “Would you like another bowl?”

 

“N-no,” Akali stuttered, feeling her pride was already faltering on the brink of collapsing. “I’m fine, really.”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head, getting up to make another bowl. “Okay, if you’re so sure.” 

 

As Kai’sa went to make herself another bowl, Akali’s mind faded from the present and wandered off. A memory formed, painting a picture for Akali. A memory she had long forgotten. It really has been a long time since that memory and it gave Akali this sense of nostalgia. 

 

Kai’sa felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, followed by Akali pressing her body against her. The dancer gasped in shock, she didn’t think Akali was the type to be so forward. As she felt Akali’s grip tighten around her waist, Kai’sa sensed the tone of this hug. It was serious and meaningful. 

 

Akali dug her face in between Kai’sa’s shoulder blades, resting there peacefully with her eyes closed. She didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just holding Kai’sa in her arms. When she spoke, it was so soft that Kai’sa’s ears strained to listen. “My mother used to make me spicy ramyun a lot when I was a child...when I was human. I’ve forgotten those fond memories of just me and my mom. Eating your spicy ramen...reminded me of her...thank you.”

 

_ “I use to be a member of the Kinkou Order before I sold my soul for ultimate power in order to find my true potential. My people have labeled me as an Oni and I have served many Lords to aid them to victory.” _

 

Thinking about it now, while Akali didn’t explicitly say she use to be human, Kai’sa realized she did hint about it when she said  _ ‘sold my soul’.  _ This broke Kai’sa’s heart. Was this why Akali kept such a distance from her? Was living with another human that painful for her?

 

Kai’sa cupped Akali’s hands that rested on her stomach, holding them tightly. “Oh, Akali, I’m so sorry.”

 

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. These are happy memories,” Akali assured, gently rubbing Kai’sa’s stomach to soothe her when she heard soft sobs coming from the dancer. “It just made me so happy.”

 

“But isn’t it so painful?”

 

“What is?”

 

Kai’sa felt there was something wrong. “Living with me? A human?”

 

“What about it?” Akali was nonchalant, no sign of understanding of what Kai’sa was thinking.

 

_ Was I assuming things again? _ Kai’sa realized, her face growing red. “Oh...um...I...nothing…”

 

“I like living with you,” Akali says. She tilts her head in confusion. “Do you not like living with me?”

 

“I do! I do, Akali!” Kai’sa exclaimed, turning around with her face buried in her hands. Akali rested her head on Kai’sa’s chest, looking up at her like an eager puppy. “Sorry...I just...I...I don’t know...this whole time I thought you were putting distance from me because you were uncomfortable living with a human like me.”

 

A short pregnant pause. Kai’sa wanted to smack her face and run away to hide. Instead, she looked down at Akali, who stared at her with an indescribable look on her face. It was always so hard to tell what Akali was thinking.

 

“Kai’sa, all of my past Lords were human and I was fine with it,” Akali bluntly says, making Kai’sa want to crawl in a hole. She didn’t need an explanation from Akali to get her point.

 

“I...I see...yeah...I forgot about that,” Kai’sa stuttered, blushing as she looked away. She heard a pleased hum from Akali and looked down to see her smirking at her.

 

“So you wanted to get closer to me?” Akali asked, pushing her body against Kai’sa, crushing her against the counter so she couldn’t escape. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

 

Kai’sa saw how close Akali was with this mischievous smirk on her lips. Her hold on Kai’sa tighten, trapping her. The oni changed 180 degrees like a light switched off and revealed her true colors. Kai’sa stuttered, “I-I wasn’t sure...you’re so...distant.”

 

“That’s just how I am,” Akali whispered, looking at Kai’sa in a new light. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not noticing you, Kai’sa.”

 

“Ahri told me that you’ve been talking about me,” Kai’sa replied, biting her lower lips when Akali inched a bit closer until their lips were only a few inches apart.

 

“She’s not wrong,” Akali smirked. Kai’sa gasped when she saw Akali’s eyes transitioned from blue to bright gold. Then right before her eyes, Kai’sa saw Akali’s lower teeth start to grow and protrude out of her jaw a little bit. There was glowing markings that started to appear on her skin, a bright neon pink shade around her eyes. Her hair started to glow this unusual bright shade, and her skin started taking on a bluish tint to it. Kai’sa thought,  _ Oh yeah...she’s not human at all. _

 

_ “ _ That’s...impressive,” Kai’sa complimented.

 

Akali was pleased with the compliment, smiling widely, showing off those canines of her’s. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Kai’sa.” Akali rocked her hips against Kai’sa’s hips, making the dancer squirm. “Why don’t I properly thank you for the meal? Hmm? Since you’re so desperate to close the distance between us.”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head right away. Akali lets out one last approved hum before backing off, taking Kai’sa’s hand to pull her to her room. 

 

_ Oh, god...who knew she was able to switch to a whole new personality just like that? _

 

When they go to the bedroom, Akali used one hand to push Kai’sa onto the bed, forcing her to sit. Akali climbed onto Kai’sa’s lap, not giving her much time before her lips crashed into her’s. Kai’sa lets out a surprised gasp but eagerly returns the kiss. Akali smiles into the kiss, enjoying Kai’sa’s energy.

 

Kai’sa was surprised that Akali was careful with her fangs, not that she regularly kissed women with large fangs on a daily basis, but while Akali was feeding off of Kai’sa’s kiss, she was also slow and gentle. Her tongue slipped out, intertwining with Kai’sa. Lilac eyes grew wide when she realized that even Akali’s tongue was longer and more forceful than her own tongue. Kai’sa found herself sucking on her tongue, trying to match Akali’s energy. This woman was twice as hungry than Ahri was.

 

Akali’s hands gripped Kai’sa’s head, pushing her back, breaking the kiss. The oni clamped her lips on the other side of Kai’sa’s neck, away from Ahri’s mark. Her tongue lashed out, licking the thin line of sweat that formed on Kai’sa’s skin. She lets out a soft snarl before suckling the space of Kai’sa’s neck that wasn’t marked by Ahri. 

 

Kai’sa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt Akali perform such raw pleasure with just her mouth. She never knew how sensitive her neck was until now. Kai’sa felt sharps sparks of pleasure travel through her core, piling up near her cunt. Even if she wasn’t touching herself, she could feel how wet she already was.

 

At this point, Kai’sa lost the will to stay up and she collapsed on her bed with Akali on top of her. This didn’t stop Akali from her ministrations and she continued assaulting Kai’sa’s poor neck until it was bright red. Her teeth could dig in as far is it could go without breaking the skin. Then when she backed off, her tongue would soothe the aching skin.

 

“Have you ever used toys before?” Akali asked after a while, getting off of Kai’sa and admiring her handy work.

 

“Like a dildo?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine with that but you have one with you?”

 

Akali nodded her head, getting off the bed and walking to Evelynn’s designated drawer. (Kai’sa made extra room for the girls to put their personal belongings, even buying an extra drawer.) She pulled out a strap on, on it was a thick dildo of about eight inches. “Will this do?”

 

“Where did Evelynn get that?” Kai’sa shook her head. “No...when did she get that?”

 

“Evelynn has her ways,” Akali shrugged, taking off her clothes until she was nude, before putting on the strap on. When it was snug on her body, she pointed at it as she looked back at Kai’sa. “You still want it? Or not? I’m fine with any.”

 

Kai’sa was at a loss for words. The quiet ninja-oni that liked to sit on the couch to play video games all day was all of a sudden about to fuck her with an eight-inch dildo.  _ These women really don’t waste time.  _ “Yeah, I’m fine with it.”

 

“Get on your stomach,” Akali ordered. The tone of her voice was assertive and demanding, but there was also a softness to it. As if to confirm this softness, Akali followed up with, “I’ll make sure you’ll feel good, okay?”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head. This side of Akali was surprising but alluring and she got on her stomach, digging her hands into the bedsheets. She nervously asked, “Should I take off my pants?”

 

“I’ll take care of that,” Akali said. While Kai’sa couldn’t see her face, she heard this aroused groan from the oni, followed by a pair of hands on her rear, followed by a low, “Fuck.”

 

Akali’s fingers dug into her flesh. Even through her pants, Kai’sa could feel Akali’s fingers exploring her rear and massaging it. Akali’s hips pressed against her, as well as the dildo rubbing against her. She continued this and Kai’sa enjoyed this attention. Before long, Akali pulled her pants and thong off, sliding them down her legs, and jerking them off. Kai’sa could hear Akali let out an approved growl. Then her hands lightly smacked her ass.

 

“It’s better than what I imagined,” Akali praised, stroking the curves of Kai’sa’s ass and dipping into the crook of her hips. “Prop your hips up.”

 

Kai’sa did what she was told, aroused beyond what she thought was possible. She could already guess what Akali wanted to do and an ache started to torment her. Her cunt was soaking wet, even when they haven’t paid it much attention yet. “Is this okay?” Kai’sa asked as she steadied herself on her elbows.

 

“Perfect,” Akali said, dipping her fingers into Kai’sa’s folds. She smiled at how wet Kai’sa was, excited that the dancer was just as turned on as her. She quickly slid two fingers inside and because of the wetness, she had no problem thrusting her fingers all the way in. Kai’sa lets out a whimper, biting her lower lip as she enjoyed the sensation of Akali’s fingers inside of her. Unlike how Ahri thrusted eagerly inside of her, Akali was more lazy and sloppy. She wasn’t trying to make Kai’sa cum, she was loosening her up. She went as far as to slip a third finger in and humming happily when Kai’sa was able to take it without much problem.

 

Either way, Kai’sa was heavenly enjoying the attention. Her core tightened and contracted as Akali’s fingers immediately hit so many sensitive spots as they thrusted in and out. The oni’s thumb rolled her clit in circles, forcing Kai’sa’s eyes to roll to the back of her head at how blissfully raw it felt. 

 

Just when she thought Akali was going to go ahead to let her cum, she took her fingers out. Kai’sa whimpered sadly, looking over her shoulders to give Akali a pleading stare. Instead, what she saw was Akali using her soaked hand to lubricate the dildo. Kai’sa watched Akali spit onto the dildo and jerking it all over the dildo. Her fingers expertly rolled around the circumference of the dildo, coating every inch of it until she was satisfied.

 

Akali lined up the tip of the dildo with Kai’sa’s loosen entrance. With one hand gripping the dildo, the other hand on Kai’sa’s ass to steady her, Akali said, “Tell me to stop if it’s too much, okay?”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head, whimpering, “Okay.”

 

Akali watched as she pushed her hips, sinking the tip of the dildo within Kai’sa’s sopping cunt. The tip easily disappeared within Kai’sa with ease. Her golden eyes looked up at Kai’sa to make sure she was okay. Kai’sa dug her face in the pillows, panting with a small smile on her lips, her tongue sticking out at the corner of her mouth. With a smirk, Akali pushed her hips forward, sinking more of her dildo inside until her hips connected with Kai’sa’s rear.

 

Kai’sa lets out a loud gasp and sigh, her eyes wide open as she realized how full she felt. “Oh fuck, Akali. Oh, fuck…”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Oh god, yes. Fuck...please...move.”

 

Akali didn’t need to be told twice. She rutted her hips, pulling out and pushing back inside in a series of short thrusts. Her dildo slid along Kai’sa’s inner walls, rubbing against new sensitive spots that Kai’sa didn’t even know she had. 

 

Kai’sa endured the sensation of being split open, only to be put back together and split open again. She moaned loudly into her pillow, her hips still in the air. When Akali lightly smacked her ass, Kai’sa lets out a yelp. The dancer started to roll her hips back, meeting with Akali’s hips so she can feel the intensity of their fucking at the critical point. 

 

It felt like she was being carved out. Kai’sa groaned and sputtered nonsense as the dildo slammed into her core relentlessly. It wasn’t long before Kai’sa came, shuddering under her orgasm.

 

But Akali wasn’t done because she didn’t slow down, not letting Kai’sa even enjoy the aftermath of her orgasm. Her hips rutted like a pistol, smacking against Kai’sa’s rear with enough force to jerk the bed. 

 

Kai’sa felt her legs give out. Without much warning, her hips fell down onto the bed, stuttering Akali’s pace. However, the oni recovered quickly. She placed her hands on the small area of Kai’sa’s lower back and continued her rampage. Kai’sa’s eyes snapped open, the fire within her was beyond being extinguished. Her core was coiled so tightly, she knew she was going to snap soon.

 

Akali could feel the pressure of the base of the dildo hitting her clit and it drove her crazy. Watching Kai’sa cum the first time only stirred her arousal and she wanted to cum at the same time as Kai’sa, which might be soon. Not that was a problem, she was already over the edge and spilling. Akali’s hips didn’t stop their brutal pace, sinking that dildo impossibly a bit deeper inside each time. Kai’sa’s walls eagerly ate up the dildo.

 

Akali’s clit throbbed painfully. She was so close and she knew Kai’sa had to be close too. Base on the sounds she made, the squeals and cries of pleasure, Akali wanted to bring them over the edge together. One of her hands reach around and found Kai’sa’s swollen clit, pressing on it harshly. Kai’sa lets out a ragged cry and her hips started to shudder like crazy. Akali watched Kai’sa’s hands grip the bed sheets for dear life, pulling them out of place.

 

Akali leaned over to where she made the red marks on Kai’sa’s neck. She reverted back to her more human form so that her canines weren’t huge. Then she clamped her teeth on Kai’sa’s neck and started to bite. Kai’sa lets out a whine and scream as she felt Akali’s teeth dig into her flesh. Akali rutted against Kai’sa’s ass, shuddering as her own orgasm took over, growling possessively.

 

With a sigh, Akali spent the aftermath of their orgasms rocking her hips gently to slowly bring Kai’sa’s down from her high. She lets go of Kai’sa’s neck to admire her work. A fresh set of teeth marks bore on Kai’sa’s skin, especially right next to Ahri’s mark. It looked good on Kai’sa.

 

“Evelynn is going to be mad about this,” Kai’sa panted as she touched the mark, slightly hissing when it stung a bit. 

 

“Maybe,” Akali says, slipping the dildo out. She reaches out to stroke Kai’sa’s new bite mark, whispering some small spell to help it heal faster. “But, she won’t.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kai’sa sincerely asked, looking over her shoulder.

 

“You’ll see,” Akali winked. “You’ll see what I mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will come out Sunday! It will feature Evelynn x Kai'sa!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, kudo, or/and subscribing!
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


	4. Tick Tock, The Siren Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn has quite a petty jealous streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Exhibitionism, "Tentacle" porn

The night was exceptionally cold, a thin breeze blew past the university, striking anyone that didn’t tolerate the chilly evening. Kai’sa wondered how time past by so quickly. It seemed like yesterday that she brought in the box of talismans on that warm Sunday afternoon, months ago. On a perfectly uneventful Friday night, Kai’sa and Evelynn were walking together, heading home.

 

“You really didn’t have to come all this way to walk me home, Evelynn,” Kai’sa said, carrying a stack of books in her arms.

 

“It’s almost midnight, darling,” Evelynn responded, carrying some of the books that Kai’sa had. “A pretty young woman like you shouldn’t be walking alone at this late of night.”

 

It was late at the university. There was barely a soul to be found. Kai’sa had stayed at the library far longer than usual, collecting more books about spells and charms. The dancer felt like she was getting closer to an answer and she was determined to grab it. This has caused her to stay at the university for longer hours, worrying Evelynn, Akali, and Ahri.

 

“You’re sweet, Eve.” Kai’sa smiled at the succubus. “You know that?”

 

Although Evelynn didn’t show it, a blush rose on her cheeks, as she said, “It’s natural to be protective over you. You worry Akali and Ahri with your unexpected late-night routine.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kai’sa chuckled. She walked a bit closer to Evelynn. She could smell the succubus’ sweet scent, unique from any other scent she has ever smelled. It smelled like something out of an expensive perfume bottle. “I’ll make it up to you guys by cooking up a feast.”

 

“Well...I think we prefer to eat you,” Evelynn smirked as Kai’sa bumped her hips against her. She lets out a small chuckle at Kai’sa’s push.

 

“You three are so shameless sometimes!” Kai’sa exclaimed, shaking her head. “Do you know how hard it is to cover these bites marks? This turtleneck can barely stay up my neck to cover them.”

 

Evelynn lets out a hum, ticking her tongue, and summoning a lasher to reach out at the dancer’s neck, poking at the area where the bite marks were.“They look nice on you.”

 

Kai’sa’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Evelynn’s lasher and she hissed, “Evelynn! What if people see you?”

 

Evelynn looked around to make a point. “There’s no one around, little deer.”

 

“Yeah, but you never know. College kids like to stay up to party and frolic this late at night.”

 

Evelynn raised a curious eyebrow. The tip of her tongue slipped out to swipe at her lower lip. “Hmm? Is that what you did before us?”

 

“Oh god no,” Kai’sa says as she shook her head. “I don’t really like parties. They’re too crazy for me.”

 

“Says the woman that has slept with a gumiho and an oni already.”

 

“Okay…” Kai’sa blushed, trying to laugh it off. She knew Evelynn wasn’t wrong. “I guess you have a point.”

 

“I know I do,” Evelynn hummed, winking at Kai’sa. She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at Kai’sa. Even in casual clothing, consisting of the turtleneck and jeans, Kai’sa had such an appeal to her. Evelynn was eager to have her taste. After what Ahri and Akali have said about the way she moans, how she tasted, and how well she is able to adapt to their certain kinks, Evelynn was impatient to have a taste of Kai’sa.

 

At the same time though, she enjoyed these simple activities with Kai’sa, whether it was walking with her or chatting over something as trivial as talking about the weather. Evelynn realized that she was unusually patient and wasn’t in the rush to bed Kai’sa. She genuinely likes spending time with the dancer and learning more things about her. It felt so...normal. It wasn’t like awaiting an order to kill an enemy or seduce someone to get their secrets. She wasn’t doing any of that with Kai’sa. Yet she wasn’t bored like she thought she would be.

 

 _This human...she really is something special,_ Evelynn thought. Her heart skipped a beat when Kai’sa gave her a warm and genuine smile. So pure, and so kind.

 

Her golden eyes stared at the dancer for a moment before looking ahead. When she saw two figures making their way towards them, she went on full alert, walking closer to Kai’sa. “Two men heading this way.”

 

Kai’sa was already aware, watching the two men making their way towards them. The women continued walking, hoping the men would just walk by but they headed straight for them. As they got closer, Kai’sa could smell the booze emanating from them. Once they were close enough that she couldn’t ignore them, Kai’sa says, “Crazy night?”

 

“Yuh, yuh,” One of the boys said, his arm around his friend. He eyed Kai’sa up and down, much to Evelynn’s annoyance. “You’re pretty. Never seen you around campus before.”

 

“No way bro,” The friend said. He held a beer bottle in his hand, waving it around without much care. “You don’t know Kai’sa? She’s the hottest girl on this campus.”

 

“Ah, no way.”

 

Evelynn glared at these men. She was tempted to snap at them with her lashers but Kai’sa made it clear that she didn’t want her to be revealing her true self in public or to anyone. She remained silent but alert, staying close to Kai’sa. Concealing her annoyance, Evelynn says, “Why don’t you boys head on home? It’s pretty late.”

 

The men looked over at Evelynn as if finally seeing her for the first time. They wolf whistle and hollered, “Damn, look at this hottie. You a sexy mama. Of course, a hot girl hangs out with even hotter friends.”

 

Kai’sa politely laughed and smiled. She didn’t say anything, which concerned Evelynn. She wasn’t sure if Kai’sa was either enjoying the attention or too scared to say anything. Regardless, Evelynn kept her guard up and said, “We’re going to go.”

 

Evelynn urged Kai’sa along but she couldn’t do much with books in her hand. One of the men reached out, grabbing Kai’sa’s wrist, causing her to drop her book to the ground. Immediately the man, disregarding the books, slurs, “Hey hey, wait. Come hang out with us. We can show you a good time.”

 

“Ah, please let go of me,” Kai’sa said, pointing at her wrist.

 

The man looked at it and then let's go. “Ah shit, my bad. That was wrong of me.”

 

“Pick up the books you dropped,” Evelynn hissed, glaring at the man. The infuriating tone she held did not sit well with the drunk man and he scoffed at her.

 

“Bitch, what’s your problem? Calm down.” He says, shaking his head and backing off to his other friend.

 

“Yeah, you think you’re better than us?” His friend hollered. “Bitch!”

 

Evelynn released a deep snarl but to no effect. The men scoffed at it. “The fuck are you, her guard dog? Fucking damn, Kai’sa. Keep a leash on her, huh?”

 

“Who are you calling a guard dog?!” Evelynn snapped.

 

“You bitch! What’s your problem? Fucking hoe.”

 

“I’ll fucking show you my problem,” Evelynn angry whispered, curling her fists in anticipation to attack.

 

Kai’sa stepped in between Evelynn and the men before the situation could get any worse. She reached for Evelynn’s hand, softly gripping it. Kai’sa gives Evelynn a pleading look, silently begging Evelyn to back down. When Evelynn reluctantly nodded, Kai’sa turned to the drunk men and said, “Sorry about my friend, guys. She’s a bit grouchy for having to pick me up.”

 

Luckily, the drunk men lightened up. Maybe it was just the fact that Kai’sa was talking to them or they were too drunk to care, they said, “Ah, no problem.”

 

The man that caused Kai’sa to drop her books bent down to pick them up, but he was too drunk that he kinda just swayed down there. His fingers tried to grab a book but failed. He grumbled, “Ah, shit. I got it.”

 

Kai’sa came over, helping him back up while Evelynn fumed by herself. She insisted, “It’s okay, I got it. Okay? You two should head back home before you could get in more trouble.”

 

“Aight!” The man said as he got back up. He fell into his friend’s arms, waving at Kai’sa. “I’ll see you around, sexy. Okay?”

 

“Okay, bye. Stay safe,” Kai’sa said, waving goodbye to the men. Once she was sure the men were far off and seemed okay to handle themselves, she turned to Evelynn to make sure she was okay. She was met with an angry glare. “You okay, Eve?”

 

“Did you like the attention?” Evelynn accused, dropping the books on the ground. Kai’sa gasped and took a step back, looking down at the forgotten books and back up at the succubus.

 

“What?”

 

“Did you like how those men talked to you?” Evelyn snapped, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Her presence was intimidating and she seemed to tower over Kai’sa, even though the dancer was actually taller than her.

 

In a soft voice, Kai’sa says, “Of course not, Eve. I just didn’t want you and them to start a fight. Besides, they were drunk and didn’t know any better.” Evelynn shrugged her shoulders, looking away by jerking her head to the side. “Eve, it’s okay. They’re gone.”

 

“I could have taken them,” Evelynn muttered so softly that Kai’sa almost didn’t hear it.

 

“I’m sure you could, Eve, but I prefer that you didn’t reveal your true identity over two drunk college frats.” Kai’sa reached out, placing a hand on the side of Evelynn’s arm, rubbing small circles to comfort the succubus. “Okay?”

 

Evelynn seemed unconvinced. She held an angry scowl on her face but she still looks...exotic. Even when she was angry, Evelynn’s beauty didn’t fade, it only amplified. _But why is she still angry?_ Kai’sa wondered, trying to give Evelynn a comforting look but to no avail. _I’ve never seen her act like this...not even with Ahri._

 

At the mention of Ahri, something clicked in Kai’sa’s head. She might be wrong but it would explain Evelynn’s extreme behavior so she asked, “Were you...jealous, Eve?”

 

The succubus gave a harsh flinch and she looked away from Kai’sa’s eyes. Her cheeks started to burn up and Kai’sa could see how flushed the woman was. That seemed to answer Kai’sa’s question. There was a moment of silence and Evelynn muttered, “No, I was not.”

 

Kai’sa raised her eyebrow, leaning close and whispering, “Are you sure?”

 

Evelynn took a step back, jerking her head to the side and hissing, “Yes, I am.”

 

“Oh?” Kai’sa liked this side of Evelynn. She wondered if Akali or Ahri has seen this side yet. In a teasing voice, Kai’sa says, “Then I guess you don’t mind me finding those guys and joining them for some drunk fun.”

 

Evelynn whipped her head to glare at Kai’sa. Her golden eyes glowed even brighter against the night, and Kai’sa could see this smoke start to emanate from her body. She snarled, “You wouldn’t, Kai’sa.”

 

She might be already crossing a line with Evelynn so the dancer quickly assured, “I won’t, okay. I’m joking, Eve.”

 

Evelynn didn’t seem satisfied. There was an evil glint in the corner of her eyes. “Hmm, okay.”

 

“Really, I’m sorry. It was a bad joke,” Kai’sa honestly insisted. “Come on, let's go home an I’ll cook you something up. How does that sound?”

 

Evelynn didn’t say anything. Instead, she snapped her fingers. A distortion of space started to appear out of nowhere into Kai’sa’s line of vision and her books vanished in thin air, leaving the women alone. She’s seen Evelynn do this, especially when the succubus was escaping from Ahri’s antics.

 

“Oh, that’s nice…” Kai’sa said, unsure what Evelynn was up to.

 

She looked up at the succubus, who took her hand and gave her a smile. Evelynn said slowly, “Why don’t we have a little fun on our own before we head home, shall we?”

 

Kai’sa had a bad feeling what this ‘fun’ was going to be.

 

XXX

 

“E-Evelynn…” Kai’sa whimpered. She felt the cold wall press into her cheek, feeling every bump of the rough texture. The sound of wet noises filled the space around them. A hand dug into her hair, tightening its grip into her long purple locks. “S-someone might see.”

 

“You mean those drunk assholes right over there,” Evelynn hissed, turning Kai’sa’s head towards their direction.

 

They were in between a thin alleyway, far off on some unknown area of the campus that Kai’sa wasn’t familiar with, especially at the dead of night. Evelynn had dragged Kai’sa to follow where those men went without being detected. Those men sat around a bench, finish up their beer and talking about something regarding their frat.  Evelynn had taken Kai’sa to this alleyway, a bit far off from where the men where but if they actually put in an effort to search around, they could find them. If they weren’t so drunk.

 

Kai’sa swallowed down a squeak when Evelynn’s fingers rolled her clit in a particularly rough motion. The wetness coated her finger, spreading it along the sensitive nub to elicit small strokes of bliss. “Ah…!”

 

“Shhh,” Evelynn shushed, cooing in the back of Kai’sa’s ear. She softly kissed her ear, licking the rim of it. “Don’t be too loud or you’ll get caught.”

 

“This was your idea,” Kai’sa protested, squeezing her legs together, trapping Evelynn’s fingers in between them. Her jeans were bundled around her ankles, freezing in the open air.

 

Evelynn’s motions stopped. “If you don’t want it, tell me and I’ll stop. You can say it anytime, even before I dragged you here.”

 

Kai’sa didn’t want to stop. This was so wrong, so lewd. If she were to get caught, this could really ruin her reputation. The last thing she needed was to be branded as a pervert. Yet...Kai’sa didn’t want to stop and she really meant. She had often wondered how Evelynn would take her and this didn’t come as much as a surprise, but it was intense. “N-no...don’t stop.”

 

There was a delighted hum that escaped Evelynn’s throat. “Then stay quiet Kai’sa.”

 

Those fingers continued their assault, tackling her clit and sliding over her soaked folds. Kai’sa struggled to stay quiet but Evelynn’s fingers made her insides coil. She bucked her hips towards those sinful fingers, trying to get more contact with them. “Eve...more…”

 

“Naughty, naughty,” Evelynn purred, pushing her index finger directly on the clit, making Kai’sa shudder. “So dirty, letting me do this to you in the open. What would people say if you were caught?”

 

Kai’sa felt another hand crawl up her stomach, over her chest, with skillful fingers pushing her bra aside and pinching her left nipple. Kai’sa bite her lip trying to hold down a loud moan that rose in her chest. Evelynn’s fingers expertly pinched and rolled her nipple in circles, flicking it to make Kai’sa let out soft squeaks. “Ah...ah...ah….mmm...fuck, Eve.”

 

Evelynn withdrew her fingers from Kai’sa’s clit, moving her hand so it was behind Kai’sa’s rear. Then she found Kai’sa’s entrance again from that angle, sliding two fingers into her sopping cunt. Kai’sa lets out a whimper and she used her own hand to cover her mouth. “Ooh, nice and loose. You accepted me so well, Kai’sa. Ahri and Akali must have loosened you up.”

 

The invading fingers quickly found a rhythm, pumping them in and out of Kai’sa’s hole. The dancer’s inner walls started to tighten, taking shape around Evelynn’s fingers, securing her inside. Kai’sa could feel everything, whether it was because of her bare body being exposed to the chilly wind or the idea that she might get caught excited her, Evelynn was the only thing warming her up.

 

“Open your eyes, Kai’sa,” Evelynn demanded. Kai’sa did as she was told and her heart dropped. The men were standing up, their backs towards where they are. The alleyway was pretty tight for two people but Kai’sa figured that if she was more on Evelynn’s side, those men wouldn’t see her. On Kai’sa’s side, she knew she had to be exposed a little bit. If she could see them, they could possibly see her. While it didn’t seem ideal that they could see them if they turned around because of their drunken state, Kai’sa knew she stuck out enough that it would draw their curiosity. “Ooh, you got tighter.”

 

“Eve,” Kai’sa mumbled, shuddering when she felt Evelynn pushed particularly roughly inside of her. “Please...don’t let them see me.”

 

An excited pant escaped from Evelynn’s lips as she leaned forward, her mouth just behind Kai’sa’s ear. Her fingers were still in motion, rolling her sore nipple and thrusting inside her tight cunt. “I won’t let them, Kai’sa. They will never see you cum.”

 

Kai’sa watch the men walking off, farther and farther away from them. It lightened the weight in her heart. However, they were still in the open. Anyone could see them if they were wandering near them.

 

But Kai’sa didn’t care. She didn’t care at all. Her body was on fire and she was close. Evelynn’s fingers were hitting the right spots and Kai’sa knew she was so close. She begged, “Eve, Eve, Eve...please...let me cum...so...so...so close.”

 

“Cum for me, Kai’sa,” Evelynn purred, ramming her fingers inside of Kai’sa, pinching harshly on the captured nipple, almost painfully. Kai’sa felt her body melt under all the pressure. She quieted her moans by covering her mouth as she came. Her legs shivered against the crashing orgasm, trying to support her own weight. “Oh...I’m not done with you yet, Kai’sa.”

 

Evelynn took her fingers out and turned Kai’sa around, smiling methodically. Kai’sa saw one of Evelynn’s lashers slowly rise, their sharp edge softens and started to take a different form entirely. The dancer’s eyes widen when she saw that Evelynn’s lasher started to resemble a blunt pole...or like...she hated to admit it...a tentacle. “Oh god…”

 

“You want it?” Evelynn asked, smirking. Her lasher lingered down to Kai’sa’s wet cunt, probing it to give Kai’sa a hint at the pleasure that it will bring.

 

Kai’sa wrapped her arms around Evelynn’s neck, looking desperately at the succubus. She didn’t care anymore, she wanted this so badly. “Yes, please. Fuck me, Eve.”

 

Evelynn lets out a wide smile before she grabs Kai’sa’s right leg, lifting it up so there was more room. She pressed her body against Kai’sa, pushing her against the wall. This was to help steady her, but it was also to ‘expose’ Kai’sa some more. The dancer looked out, the campus was still dead empty but she was far from caring.

 

The lasher gently slips itself inside of Kai’sa, gliding inside at ease. Kai’sa lets out a ragged gasp as her walls stretched to accommodate this. She whimpered, holding on tightly to Evelynn. Her nails dug into Evelynn’s back, drawing thin red lines. Evelynn purred, “You’re so cute, Kai’sa.”

 

“Eve,” Kai’sa whined. She flinched as she felt Evelynn thrust inside of her, increasing the pace over a span of a few seconds. Kai’sa couldn’t think, her mind was fuzzy. The lasher drilled into her, hitting her cervix multiple times. It pushed in deeper than what Akali achieved.

 

Evelynn leaned down, pressing her lips against Kai’sa. It just occurred to the dancer that this was their first kiss since the entire session started. She almost forgot how skillful Evelynn’s mouth was. Her tongue slipped inside so swiftly, playing with Kai’sa’s tongue. Her lips practically melted with Kai’sa, swallowing all of the moans that seeped from Kai’sa’s throat.

 

The lasher rammed inside of Kai’sa, making her roll her eyes. The pressure of her core was throbbing, close to bursting. Evelynn was hitting that a special spot that made Kai’sa’s toes curl. Her sharp gold eyes bored down at Kai’sa, almost as if looking right through her soul. Their lips danced together, unable to break apart for fear they were going to lose each other.

 

While one of Evelynn’s hand was holding Kai’sa’s leg up, her other hand returned back to her breast, claiming that sore nipple again and abusing it with her fingers. Evelynn purred, “So beautiful, Kai’sa.”

 

“Eve,” Kai’sa whimpered through the kiss. “I’m going to break.”

 

“Break for me, Kai’sa. Let me see you break apart,” Evelynn swooned, increasing the pace of her thrusts. The hand that was on Kai’sa’s breast, then moved to the back of her neck. Kai’sa felt Evelynn’s nails dig into the back of her neck as if trying to poke a hole there.

 

However, the dancer’s mind was too far off. She was right on the edge. Her body shivered, her inner walls convulsed around Evelynn’s lasher, cumming from its relentless attack. Kai’sa held onto Evelynn as she broke apart, giving into the white-hot heat that plagued her inner core. Evelynn pressed her body against Kai’sa, steadying her against the wall.

 

Kai’sa felt something so warm surrounding the back of her neck where she knew Evelynn’s nails were. It was oddly soothing. She didn’t know what Evelynn was doing on the back of her neck but it felt right. This warmth spread, traveling down her spine, across her stomach, and filling up her soul as she relaxed from her intense orgasm. Evelynn placed soft kisses at her temple, sighing softly as she comforted Kai’sa. She cooed, “Good girl, Kai’sa. You did so well.”

 

“Eve…” Kai’sa muttered, just wanting to say her name. “Eve…”

 

Kai’sa rested her head on Evelynn’s chest, too tired to even try and lift it. She was too dazed to even remember that she was still in public and in the open. Evelynn softly shushed the young dancer, lifting her up in her arms. “I got you, Kai’sa. Just rest. I’ll take us home.”

 

That was all Kai’sa could remember as she drifted off.

 

XXX

 

“Are you kidding me, Eve?” Ahri exclaimed, pouting as she glared at Evelynn. Evelynn rolled her eyes, ignoring the gumiho. “You gave me shit for making a bite mark on Kai’sa but you, Miss-Lets-Not-Be-Selfish-Here, just tattooed your heart symbol on the back of her neck.”

 

“I mean...I have one too,” Akali quietly said. “It’s on my inner thigh.”

 

“Yeah, in an area that you can easily cover up!” Ahri pointed out. She goes over to Kai’sa, lifting her hair and twirling her around. There, a heart-shaped tattoo was etched on the back of Kai’sa’s neck in black. “Kai’sa can never put her hair up because of this!”

 

“I mean...I kinda like it,” Kai’sa shyly said, much to Ahri’s disapproval. “Plus I don’t really put my hair up that often.”

 

“If you want me to mark you too, just ask,” Evelynn said, raising a skeptical eyebrow at the frustrated fox. “You don’t need to be shy. Or you can bite me and we can be even.”

 

“No, thank you,” Ahri bluntly says. “But one other thing!”

 

“Oh my goodness, we are never going to be able to sleep,” Evelynn muttered, resting her head on the luscious pillows with Akali in her arms.

 

“You fucked her in public? What if someone saw?”

 

Evelynn tugged Kai’sa towards her, setting her down next to her so she had Akali on the left and Kai’sa on the right. “No one saw us tonight, so relax. Now come over here and lets sleep.”

 

Ahri didn’t move for a moment but as she stared at the three women on the bed, she sighed and join them, saying, “Fine but at least invite me next time.”

 

“Deal, goodnight,” Evelynn muttered, holding Akali and Kai’sa close.

 

It was silent, four tired women trying to sleep when Kai’sa jolted herself awake and loudly gasped, “Oh my god!”

 

Evelynn jerked herself up, followed by Akali and Ahri, yelling, “What? What is it?”

 

Kai’sa asked, “Evelynn, where are my books? I just realized I didn’t see them when we got home.”

 

Evelynn looked confused for a second, but then understood what Kai’sa was talking about. Truth be told, she didn’t really focus where she was transporting those books so she had no idea where they went. Sweat drops started forming at her temple and Evelynn looked nervously at Kai’sa. She gave a smile and said, “Can...this wait until morning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, kudo, and/or subscribing.
> 
> Last and next chapter will be K/DA poly. Will be released on Tuesday!


	5. An Act of Poly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the answer was right in front of her the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gay ass sex involving four bootyful women.

Kai’sa closed her eyes, focusing the energy within her to her hands. She imagined a fire growing within her, flickering and spreading across her chest. The flames traveled down her arms, tickling her skin. Kai’sa could smell the smoke that arises from the flames, stoking her excitement.  It felt warm like it was burning her, direct energy boring down into her body. Maybe this was it? This was really happening.

 

“Kai’sa.” A voice said, the tone was a bit monotonous.

 

“What?” Kai’sa asked, her eyes still closed. “Am I doing anything?”

 

“No,” Another voice called down, just as deadpanned as the first voice.

 

“Nothing?” Kai’sa questioned.

 

“In all my years of magic, I have never seen a ritual like this,” A third voice joined in, annoyed. “I’ve seen kids do a more elaborate ritual than you.”

 

Kai’sa finally opened her eyes in disbelief. Akali, Ahri, and Evelynn sat in front of her with bored looks on their faces. Their specific talismans lay in the middle of them, lifeless. They all had paint on their faces, symbols, and characters that didn’t really make sense. The four of them sat in a circle of salt, with thin white paper stuck to their faces, ingrained with more unusual characters from different languages. All in all, they looked ridiculous but Kai’sa was convinced. “I’m trying here! Can’t you three put a bit more faith in me?”

 

“That’s really hard when you just ask me to drink a cup of grass, lemon, and lavender before we started this,” Akali says. “I have no idea what kind of ritual requires that.”

 

“At least I’m doing something,” Kai’sa defended herself, crossing her arms. “You guys don’t have any better ideas. The only time you intervene with me is when I suggested breaking your talismans altogether.”

 

“We, of all people, know that broken talismans are just a recipe for curses and death,” Evelynn reasoned, ripping off the tag on her head. “Besides, maybe this is how things are meant to be.”

 

Akali nodded in agreement. “Yeah, if we knew how to break ourselves from this spell, we would have done it ages ago but here we are. We’ve been living like this for millenniums.”

 

“And we’ll keep living like this until the end of time,” Ahri added. The three women seem to have just accepted that fate, none of them didn’t seem angry or sad in their own situation. Except for Kai’sa, who looked heartbroken over it.

 

“You guys really are okay with living your lives, passed around to different people and following orders?” Kai’sa clarified. The three women nodded their head. “Is that really how you guys feel?”

 

“I mean...we’ve lived like this,” Ahri tried to reason. She was a bit confused, seeing that Kai’sa wasn’t seeing eye to eye with them. “At times, we’ve had Lords that we didn’t like and we’ve had Lords that we did like, but we moved on and kept going.”

 

Kai’sa had a sad look in her eyes as she quietly says, “So...one day you three will have to move on from me as if it was nothing?”

 

There was an air of discomfort that emanated between the women. Evelynn had a painful expression on her face, Akali didn’t show her expression but she did feel a pang of guilt, and Ahri started to see where Kai’sa was getting at. All this time, they knew this was normal, leaving a Lord and moving on, but thinking they will eventually do that with Kai’sa...it left a hollow hole in their hearts.

 

“It’s inevitable, yes,” Akali says, breaking the silence. “But that doesn’t mean that we don’t care about you right now. Besides, we can-”

 

Kai’sa didn’t seem convinced as she interrupted. “I mean...yeah...but...then what’s the point of this? Of us?”

 

Ahri’s ears fell flat on her head, as well as her tails drooping even more so, even though they were on the floor. If they could, they could sink into the floor. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Kai’sa bit her lower lip, realizing the severity of her words but she continued, “What’s the point of being together when you three obviously don’t care about what happens next? If you guys really don’t care, then I’ll just box up your talisman until your stupid ‘Lady of Fate’ transport you to the next person.”

 

At that moment, one of Evelynn’s lasher came flying out, wrapping around Kai’sa, locking her arms in place. Evelynn gives Kai’sa a sharp glare as a haze of smoke surrounds her. Two horns start to grow from her forehead as Evelynn’s body takes on a darker form. Akali’s eyes grew wide and she turned to Evelynn, saying, “Woah, Eve. Calm down. I’m sure Kai’sa didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Ahri immediately went into a feral mode, hissing and snapping at Evelynn.  Her canines grew large, protruding out of her jaw as her hands grew long thick nails, as the whiskers on her cheeks intensified. “What the fuck are you doing, Eve!?”

 

“Wait, Ahri,” Akali says, motioning Ahri to back down. Unconvinced, Ahri settled down but stayed on high alert.

 

Evelynn stalked over to Kai’sa, her lashers keeping Kai’sa still. She reached a dark clawed hand out towards her, gripping Kai’sa’s jaw, almost painfully. Kai’sa squirmed in her spot, looking over at Akali and Ahri for help but they didn’t move. They didn’t want to invade the alpha’s terrain unless it was dire.

 

Evelynn forced Kai’sa to stare at her by jerking her head towards her, right into her hot pink eyes that shined bright like a star. Her eyes stood out among her dark form, intimidating and harsh. When she spoke, her voice was a mixture of many voices both soft-spoken and deep. “Now listen here, _human_ …” Kai’sa could feel Evelynn’s nails digging into her skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to establish the power she has to just crush her jaw. The lashers around her also tighten up, securing her. “How dare you accuse me of not caring? Before you, I was willing to butcher that gumiho into oblivion.”

 

“Hey!” Ahri cried out, more comedically than seriously.

 

“Before you, I was content with spending my spare time with Akali while you did whatever you wanted until you needed us. Instead, the first thing you wanted to do was to find a way to free us, not even considering it a second thought. You spend days and nights reading these stupid books while we sat around and watched. You cooked for us, dressed us, and taught us the ways of your world. Then you slept with every single one of us with Ahri and Akali shoving their fangs in you and, I, imprinting my mark on you, and you still say that we don’t care?” Evelynn lectured. As she continued talking, her Demon Shade started to fade and she slowly returned to her normal form. By the time she got her point across, she was the normal Evelynn. “No one has ever even asked us how we felt about our position until you. We never even thought about it until you. Do you still think we don’t care?”

 

“Evelynn…” Kai’sa whispered, looking up at Evelynn not in fear, but in guilt.

 

“Do you think we like the idea of one day leaving you? Do you really take us for being that heartless?” Evelynn whispered, stroking the strands of Kai’sa’s hair as she calmed down. Her gold eyes held such painful sadness in them. “Maybe instead of wasting your time looking up stupid spells, spend time with us while we still can. Then maybe...all of our time with you will be worthwhile.”

 

Evelynn rested her forehead against Kai’sa’s, sighing softly. Kai’sa felt something in her heart. This warm but soothing feeling filling her chest. She could have sworn she felt Evelynn’s connection. It was raw, painful, but at the same time, it was blissful. Evelynn’s lashers loosen around her, embracing her instead of tying her up. Kai’sa thought she was going crazy but she thought she felt Evelynn’s soul, holding her close.

 

Then it started to grow. Kai’sa saw Ahri approached, purring and rubbing her head under her chin. Her...soul felt so warm, like sunlight. Comforting. Soft. Bright. Her large tails wrapped around Kai’sa, so full and tender. Ahri wrapped her arms around Kai’sa’s waist, pulling them closer.

 

Akali crawled up on the other side of Kai’sa, a faint smile on her lips. She leaned in close, pulling in Kai’sa so that she leaned on her. Kai’sa could feel Akali’s energy. It was cool, calming, like the ocean on a good day.

 

All three of them combined, this energy was chaotic, almost like three forces pushing against each other. Almost. These three energies melted and twisted together into one complete bond. Four women in love, not three monsters and one human, or one ‘Lord’ and servants, just four women sharing a passionate and mutual feeling together.

 

While Kai’sa knew she held feelings for these women, it was at this particular moment that it really hit her across the heart. She really loved these women and they loved her. The dancer felt tears start to well up in her eyes and starting to drip down her cheeks. She lets out a choked sob and started to break down, crying, “I...I really love you all. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said.”

 

Without words, Kai’sa felt three pairs of lips kissing all over her face, on her forehead, on her cheek, and on the side of her lips. She could feel Evelynn wiping the tears away, Akali pressing a kiss against the side of her head, and Ahri pulling her closer for a tighter hug. They whispered sweet nothings, comforting the dancer until she calmed down.

 

Then there was a loud crack, followed by a burst of energy shooting straight up like lightning before dissipating entirely. The four women turned around, looking for the source of the energy. They looked down at the talismans and gasp in shock. The hannya mask was split in two, right down the middle. The prayer beads broke apart, leaving behind an abundance of beads rolling around. Lastly, the obsidian necklace was crumbled, leaving behind just a pile of dark sand in its place.

 

“Wha…?” Ahri muttered, staring at her own talisman. “Did...it just break by itself?”

 

“No way,” Akali said. “That’s impossible...isn’t it?”

 

Evelynn stared at the broken talismans with curiosity, studying them. She reached out, flicking at her own talisman, or what’s left of it. Then she turned to Ahri, reaching out to pinch her cheek, making the fox squeal, “Ow! Ow! Let go!”

 

“Do you feel cursed?” Evelynn asked, pulling Ahri’s cheek.

 

“No!” Ahri whimpered, jerking her head away from Evelynn’s fingers.

 

“Powerful magic…” Kai’sa mumbled.

 

Evelynn turned to look at Kai’sa, saying, “Hmm?”

 

“You said so yourself, Ahri,” Kai’sa exclaimed, much to Ahri’s confusion.

 

“I did?” She questioned, rubbing her sore cheek.

 

“You said that it takes powerful magic to break the spell.”

 

“Yeah, I said that. So what?”

 

Akali spoke up. “Love.”

 

“Love?” Ahri said.

 

“You’re right,” Evelynn agreed. “Love.”

 

“We all feel the same way for Kai’sa as she feels for us,” Akali explained, smiling widely. She beamed at Kai’sa. “You really did free us from our pact.”

 

“You really did keep your promise after all,” Evelynn says, looking endearingly at Kai’sa with a smile. “Thank you, Kai’sa.”

 

“Oh, I get it! The magic is love and that’s what broke the pact!” Ahri exclaimed, her ears perking up. Akali looked blankly at Ahri while Evelynn glared at her in annoyance as Ahri looked at them dumbfounded. Kai’sa giggled, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

 

“I’m so happy right now,” Kai’sa says, smiling and holding her girls closer. They complied, wrapping Kai’sa in a tight group hug. The four of them stayed like that, enjoying each other’s presence, wanting the moment to not end.

 

It was nice until Akali interrupted, saying, “So...what now?”

 

“We confirm our love,” Evelynn bluntly stated.

 

“Yesh!” Ahri cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

 

“Oh boy…” Kai’sa mumbled.

 

* * *

 

“Are you guys serious?” Kai’sa yelled, blushing as she looked at Evelynn and Ahri. They looked at her with blank expressions, as if Kai’sa was crazy.

 

“What?” Ahri says, hitting her fist against her hand. “We’re deciding who goes first with you.”

 

“Do you have to do rock-paper-scissors?!” Kai’sa says, still looking at Evelynn and Ahri in disbelief.

 

Evelynn nodded her head. “You won’t let me fight it out with Ahri so this is the next best option.”

 

Kai’sa groaned, rubbing her temple. They were all naked and were actually getting into the moment with soft kisses and gentle touching until Evelynn and Ahri started having a dispute. Akali was laughing next to Kai’sa, wrapping an arm around the dancer. The oni says, “You two are so funny!”

 

“Can’t I decide who I want to sleep with first?” Kai’sa asked.

 

“Okay, who do you choose?” Evelynn and Akali said at the same time.

 

“Akali, because she’s not playing rock-paper-scissors with you two.”

 

“Yes!” Akali cheered, kissing Kai’sa on the cheek.

 

While Ahri was shocked, Evelynn didn’t bat an eyelash as she said, “I’m fine with that.”

 

Evelynn started to crawl back onto the bed when Kai’sa stopped her. She looked confusedly at Kai’sa when she said, “You and Ahri can just watch.”

 

“What?” Ahri whined. “Why?”

 

“You two can either watch or fight among yourselves,” Kai’sa clarified. “If you two won’t get along, you can just leave the room.”

 

“You two can fuck while we’re busy,” Akali suggested, who was already putting on the strap on. “It’ll be a great way for you to bond some more.”

 

Evelynn and Ahri looked at each other at the same time with a curious look. Evelynn remarks, “I’m not bottoming for you.”

 

“Oh come on!” Ahri exclaimed. “You think I’m going to bottom for you? No way!”

 

“Well, you two are going to have to figure something out,” Kai’sa says, wrapping her arms around Akali’s neck, pulling her close. “Or wait patiently.”

 

Kai’sa closed the distance, kissing Akali passionately, moaning into the kiss. Akali smirked into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Kai’sa’s waist and gently laying her on the bed. She loomed over Kai’sa, deepening the kiss as her hands wander to her breast. Akali massaged the fleshy mounds, rolling her nipples in circles. She rocked the dildo against Kai’sa’s sex, rubbing the blunt object against wet folds.

 

“Fine.” Kai’sa heard Evelynn say. “I’ll be content with this, this one time.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ahri said. “Move your lashers or I’m biting them off.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Evelynn hissed, followed by a low moan.

 

Kai’sa couldn’t help but giggle at their interactions as she kissed Akali. She knew Akali was getting a kick out of it too by the way her lips curled in a small smirk. Akali hands wandered down Kai’sa’s stomach, over her hips, and right above her clit, just barely touching it. She traced small circles on Kai’sa’s skin, avoiding the spot she knew Kai’sa wanted to be touch.

 

Kai’sa rocked her hips up, meeting Akali’s hips, grinding against the dildo and lubricating it with her own wetness. She sighed at the contact, loving the pressure it inflicted against her clit. Akali bucked her hips, letting the dildo rub directly on Kai’sa’s clit.

 

Lightly tapping against Kai’sa’s clit, Akali delved her fingers in between wet folds, searching for her entrance and circling around it when she found it. Akali slipped her fingers in, performing shallow thrusts to open her up. She twisted her hand as she pushed in, stretching Kai’sa to prepare her.

 

After a few rounds of this, Akali took her fingers out and started to line up the dildo with Kai’sa’s entrance. She rocked her hips forward, entering Kai’sa, releasing a loud groan as she did. Kai’sa wrapped her legs around Akali’s waist, pulling her closer.

 

Akali gave a few testing thrusts to make sure the dildo was safely sliding in without any discomfort for Kai’sa. Once she was sure, she started to rut her hips, jerking back and forth. Kai’sa’s eyes widen, her mouth gaping open as she moaned, “Oh, fuck!”

 

The dildo slid in with ease and churned up Kai’sa’s core, bundling all the pleasure in one place. Kai’sa clung onto Akali’s shoulders as she fucked her, rocking her into the bed. Kai’sa’s hands groped Akali’s chest, massaging her breast in order to return the favor. She rolled Akali’s nipples in circles, flicking them to make Akali react to it. Then she leaned up, capturing one of her nipples in her mouth. Akali lets out a low groan, hissing as Kai’sa’s tongue rolled the nub in her mouth.

 

Meanwhile, Evelynn and Ahri were busily scissoring each other, rocking their hips against each other. With one leg over the other, they were steadying on their elbows, not letting the other win in this battle of dominance. Evelynn used her lasher to hold Ahri down, knowing Ahri was going to try and take over and be on top.

 

Ahri whimpered as their clits rocked perfectly against each other. Their sopping cunts grinding together. Out of the two of them, Ahri - although she didn’t want to admit- was starting to submit more. Judging by the force of their hips, Evelynn obviously was winning and she knew it. Using her lasher to pull her up, Evelynn got up until she was holding onto Ahri’s leg. She gripped it as a balance as she thrust her hips. She smirked when Ahri gave a defeated whine. “Oh, look who’s on the bottom?”

 

Ahri groaned, “Just this time, succubus.”

 

“We will see how that,” Evelynn says, jerking her hips harder to make the fox silence up.

 

She reached down to tug at Ahri’s harden nipples, pulling it to make her squeak. “Hey, watch it.”

 

“Or what?” Evelynn taunted, pinching Ahri’s nipple with enough force for it to be painful.

 

That made Ahri snap and she used her inhuman strength to jerk up and throw Evelynn’s balance off. She took advantage of the situation and reversed their roles, grabbing Evelynn’s leg and digging her nails in. She gave Evelynn a satisfied smirk and taunted back, “Or that.”

 

Instead of looking shocked, Evelynn was amused and even smiled at Ahri’s surprise strength. She praised, “Oh, I like that.”

 

Evelynn reached up, grabbing Ahri by her hair and pulling her towards her. They crashed their lips together, letting out haughty moans. Their tongues immediately lashed out, battling for dominance. They couldn’t stop turning everything into a competition.

 

Fingered slipped from Ahri’s hair to the back of her neck and that made Ahri’s ears stood straight up for she knew exactly what Evelynn was going to do. She broke the kiss, licking her lips and said, “Oh, you’re in it now.”

 

Ahri leaned down, clamping her teeth at the base of Evelynn’s neck. Evelynn growled, “Lower, mutt. I don’t want your mark any higher than where you have it now.”

 

“Stop complaining,” Ahri said, but obliged by moving lower down Evelynn’s neck. Her teeth dug into the flesh and she held it there as she rocked her hips forward. Her clit has been pounding like crazy and she knew she was close. Her hands palmed Evelynn’s breast roughly, flicking at her nipples to help bring her over the edge.

 

Evelynn gritted her teeth. She hated to admit it but Ahri was good at moving her hips. She was aiming her cunt so perfectly against her and she could feel herself getting so close. She pushed her nail into the back of Ahri’s neck. When she did that, she felt Ahri’s teeth start to dig into her neck. This was it, they were boiling on the edge.

 

The nails dug into Ahri’s neck, spreading a warmth down the gumiho’s spine. Ahri moaned as she bit into Evelynn’s neck, her tails were wagging back and forth, much to Evelynn’s amusement. Ahri didn’t stop rocking her hips as she came, securing her bite on Evelynn’s neck. She groaned as she marked Evelynn, humming happily as she did.

 

Evelynn’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let Ahri mark her. Her sex felt like it was melting against Ahri’s rocking hips and she lightly moaned as she experienced the falling peak of her orgasm.

 

When Evelynn removed her fingers from Ahri’s neck, there lay a heart-shaped mark on it and as Ahri let go of Evelynn’s neck, a fresh pair of teeth mark lay there. They pant and huffed, catching their breath, admiring their handiwork. Evelynn says, “ Happy now?”

 

“Very,” Ahri purred, resting her head on Evelynn’s chest as she caught her breath.

 

Meanwhile, Akali and Kai’sa was almost finishing up. Akali was relentlessly fucking Kai’sa, her hips rutting back and forth like a pistol as Kai’sa hungrily sucked on her nipple, swirling it with her tongue. The oni groaned as the sensation of her nipples being sucked and the dildo rocking against her clit was making her head so fuzzy. She kept thrusting her hips to bring herself and Kai’sa over the edge.

 

Kai’sa squirmed, feeling the dildo reach the deepest parts of her. She cried as it rocked against a special spot, spurring the hot pleasure to start spilling over. Kai’sa’s legs clung around Akali’s hips, pulling her close as her body gave into the white-hot heat.

 

At the same time, Akali grunted and pushed as hard as she can. Only able to perform short thrusts due to Kai’sa’s legs, Akali rut her hips back and forth until the pressure on her clit brought her over. Kai’sa and Akali openly moaned as they came, muttering each other’s names.

 

Akali groaned, shivering as her climax faded. She slipped the dildo out of Kai’sa’s cunt. The dancer lets out a sigh of relief, feeling a bit drained from her orgasm. She leaned up to kiss Akali, smiling into it.

 

“Hmm, that was good Kali,” Kai’sa hummed.

 

“My turn!” Ahri sang, crawling on all fours and made her way to Kai’sa. She nudged her head at Akali’s waist, giving her a gentle head rub before making her way to Kai’sa.

 

Kai’sa laughed, welcoming Ahri with open arms. “Okay, but not too intense. I’m a bit drained.”

 

“That’ll be no problem,” Ahri says, kissing Kai’sa. She pushes Kai’sa back down onto the bed, making out with her.

 

Akali watches the scene before her, enjoying it. She runs a hand over Ahri’s back, over her rear. She plays with her tails a bit as Ahri makes out with Kai’sa, then she asks, pointing to the strap on, “Hey, can I fuck you with this?”

 

Ahri turns her head and smiles, “Hmm, sure. I’m wet enough for you to put it in.”

 

Akali nods her head, rocking her hips against Ahri’s rear. Meanwhile, Evelynn made her way over, giving Kai’sa a certain look. She says, “Well if Ahri is going to be busy with you down there.” Evelynn’s eyes glance at Kai’sa’s cunt. “Then why don’t I keep your mouth busy?”

 

“Yes, please,” Kai’sa says, nodding her head, whimpering when Evelynn leaned in for a kiss.

 

They make out for a moment before Evelynn gets up and starts to climb over Kai’sa’s head. Her knees rest on the sides of Kai’sa’s head. Looking down, she smiles at the sight of Kai’sa’s eyes poking out. “You look so cute like that,” she complimented.

 

“Ugh, do I have to see your bare ass in my face?” Ahri groaned, pretending to act annoyed.

 

Evelynn turned her head to give Ahri a look. “Oh shut up and let Akali rail you.”

 

“Hear that Akali?” Ahri says, looking behind her.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Akali purred, rubbing the tip of the dildo against Ahri’s cunt before pushing. There was so much slickness that Akali had no problem sliding in. Ahri lets out a sigh and purrs at the penetration.

 

“Hmm, don’t think I forgot about you,” Ahri says, returning her attention to Kai’sa. Her fingers started to roll the dancer’s clit, pinching it gently. Kai’sa flinched but relax, sighing at Ahri’s ministrations. “Not too intense, right?”

 

Kai’sa whimpered a small ‘yes’ before Evelynn grabbed her attention by digging her hand into her hair. She looked up to see Evelynn smirking at her. The succubus lowers herself onto Kai’sa’s mouth. Kai’sa opens her mouth, sticking her tongue to lap at the sweetness she was offered. She moaned happily, partly because Ahri was circling her clit with just the right amount of pressure and Evelynn rocked her hips against her mouth.

 

Akali warmed Ahri up with a few gentle thrusts which slid in with ease. She slowly reached to grab Ahri’s tail, looking up to make sure she wasn’t overstepping a boundary. To her delight, Ahri reacted positively, moaning openly as Akali jerked the base of her tail. This caught Evelynn’s attention as she turned her head and gave a smirk at Ahri. Ahri responded, “Don’t get any ideas, Eve.”

 

“Maybe next time,” Evelynn shrugged, returning her attention to Kai’sa. She smiled widely as Kai’sa’s mouth sucked her clit, rolling it with her tongue. Evelynn ground her cunt against Kai’sa’s mouth, coating her lower face with her slickness. She praised, “Hmm, good girl. You’re doing so well.”

 

Akali rutted against Ahri’s ass, thrusting the dildo inside of her. Ahri moaned, rocking her hips back as she continued abusing Kai’sa’s clit. Kai’sa would respond by bucking her hips to meet Ahri’s hands as she ate out Evelynn.

 

All at the same time, their bodies responded in perfect sync. Whenever Akali gave a particular harsh thrust, Ahri groaned out loud, then she pressed her finger against Kai’sa’s clit with enough pressure to make the dancer moan right into Evelynn’s cunt, who in responded, ground harder on Kai’sa’s mouth. The room was filled with breathless groans and moans, a symphony of erotic music.

 

Evelynn whimpered as she felt her impending orgasm approaching. She dug her fingers into Kai’sa’s hair, pushing her against her cunt as she rolled her hips. Kai’sa responded with a ragged whimper, thrusting her tongue on Evelynn’s clit, drawing out more moans.

 

As Kai’sa did this, she could feel her core ready to burst under Ahri’s expert fingers. She rocked her hips towards Ahri, trying to bring herself over the edge. Ahri, in the meantime, was losing her mind. Akali was relentlessly fucking her and she knew that she wasn’t going to last very long. She whimpered as Akali’s dildo drilled inside of her, her inner walls clamping around it. Ahri could already feel Akali’s teeth clamp at the side of her neck, ready to bite. In return, she reached for one of Akali’s hand, bringing it to her mouth, clamping over it.

 

As if on cue and in order, Evelynn was the first to break. She whined as she rocked her hips, cumming on Kai’sa’s face, who eagerly drank it up. The sweetness was addicting and Kai’sa coaxed out as much as she could. During this, Kai’sa came under Ahri’s fingers, writhing as Ahri gently rolled her clit with enough pressure that it wasn’t too overbearing but enough to ride out her orgasm. Ahri let out one last cry before biting Akali’s hand, making her mark on it as she came. She could hear Akali grunting wildly, rutting her hips and biting down onto Ahri’s neck.

 

All four woman shared their experience together, cumming with each other and calling each other’s names out. Their bodies rocked against each other until their energies were spent. Evelynn got off of Kai’sa’s face, laying next to her. Ahri collapse on top of Kai’sa, with Akali on top of her, still inside of her. All of them stayed silent, panting as they caught their breaths.

 

Kai’sa sighed, content and relaxed with her afterglow, not noticing Evelynn leaning up. The succubus sticks her tongue out and starts to lick the side of Kai’sa’s chin, making the dancer squeal. “Eve, what are you doing?”

 

“Cleaning you up,” Evelynn responded. “It’s only polite.”

 

“You did make quite a mess on her face,” Ahri commented, looking up.

 

“You worry about your mess and I’ll worry about mine,” Evelynn says, continuing her cleaning.

 

Ahri comedically stuck her tongue at Eve, making Akali laugh. The oni asked, “Was my bite too harsh?”

 

“No, it was fine. What about your hand?” Ahri says, looking at the mark she placed on the oni’s hand.

 

“It’s fine, I like it.”

 

“You look nice with it,” Evelynn complimented.

 

“Wow, you’re being nice to me?” Ahri sneered, much to Evelynn’s annoyance.

 

“Just take my compliment,” Evelynn rolled her eyes.

 

Kai’sa patted their heads as she said, “Come on you two, behave.”

 

“Give them some credit,” Akali says with a wide grin. “They got along better tonight than ever.”

 

“That’s true,” Kai’sa says, resting her head onto the pillows. She sighed happily, smiling at these women. “Thank you.”

 

Ahri, Akali, and Evelynn smiled at Kai’sa, the love stronger than ever. Evelynn says, “Of course. Anything for my future succubus.”

 

“What?” Kai’sa said but was interrupted by Ahri’s shocked gasp.

 

“What?!” Ahri screeched, making Evelynn flinch.

 

“Too soon?” Evelynn asked.

 

“Maybe, babe,” Akali says, patting Evelynn on the back.

 

“No, she is not going to be turned into a succubus!” Ahri growls, point an offending finger at Evelynn. “She’s going to be a gumiho!”

 

“You really think she wants to be a stinky fox?” Evelynn snapped.

 

“Oh boy,” Akali laughed.

 

Kai’sa raised her hands as she says, “Wait, back up! You’re telling me you have the power to change me into your own species and I didn’t need to worry about you three leaving me behind?”

 

“Yeah,” all three of them said at the same time.

 

“You didn’t think to tell me this?”

 

“Well, now you know now,” Evelynn says, smiling.

 

“Isn’t it great!?” Ahri cheered.

 

“You really think we would leave you?” Akali added.

 

Kai’sa sighed, but with a small smile on her lips, “We need to work on our communication...please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's done. I can't believe the chapters are all posted. 
> 
> Before I say my ending notes, I had an idea for a Kai'sa/Sivir chapter to be added to this. It would still be poly, but maybe a focus on Kai'sa and Sivir. What do you think? An extra chapter? Yes? No? I know not everyone ships Kai'sa and Sivir but I thought I offer. I wouldn't be able to update it right away if a majority agrees to it, due to school life getting hectic, but I just want to hear your thoughts on that idea. Maybe have the chapter as it's own mini story? Thoughts?
> 
> With that said, thank you for sticking with me on this journey and please let me know what you think in the comments or...
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


	6. Extra: Sivir the Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your friend is actually the Goddess of War, what do you do? Get topped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bootyful Sivir

“Thank you, Sivir. It means a lot that you’re helping me with this project,” Kai’sa says as she clapped her hands together in prayer, smiling at her college friend. They were walking to Kai’sa’s home on a chilly late afternoon, where the sky was an orange color that was transitioning into a dark midnight blue. “With finals about to arrive, I’m sure you must be so busy already.”

 

Sivir, with a goofy grin on her handsome face, threw an arm over Kai’sa’s neck, practically throwing her around as she responds, “Kai’sa, you act like we’re strangers. You’re my best friend, of course, I’ll help with your project. Especially since it’s within my area of expertise. I would be offended if you asked Taliyah over me.”

 

“Taliyah does go crazy over rocks, though. They would be more suited for my project.”

 

“Aw, come on. Geology and geochemistry are not that far off,” Sivir laughed. “Besides, we haven’t hung out in a while, Kai’sa. I want to spend time with you.”

 

Kai’sa giggled, slightly blushing as she felt the weight of her friend rest on her. Sivir’s body felt _hard_ , packing quite a muscular form underneath her flannel and jeans. It would be a lie that Kai’sa wasn’t curious about Sivir’s body. Who wasn’t? Sivir was known as the athlete on campus, roughhousing with the frat boys, and making freshmen girls swoon over her. She was insanely popular (probably due to the fact that everyone knows that money wasn’t an issue to her), great with people of all ages, and well-liked among the college population. Sivir was the life of the party, it wasn’t a party without Sivir. Between classes, studying, and having a decent social life, Kai’sa had no idea how or why Sivir still made time for her. In fact, Sivir bailed on plans to hang out with Kai’sa quite a few times in the past (earning Kai’sa some few jealous glares the following day).

 

Who could forget Sivir’s handsome looks? If Queen Nefertiti was considered the most gorgeous woman of all of Egyptian history, then Sivir challenged that title. Proud of her Egyptian heritage, with perfectly sharp and thick eyebrows, heavenly bronze skin complexion, and bright ocean blue eyes, Sivir was beautiful, handsome, and gorgeous wrapped up in one. Her hair was thick and long, cascading down her shoulders. Her lips were always in a sly smirk while always looking so kissable. Her aura was so warm and soft though, like a setting sun over the calm sea. How has Sivir lasted these past four years of college without having one girlfriend or boyfriend? Kai’sa has seen many people that flirted with her friend, yet she was still single. Maybe she didn’t want a relationship?

 

“So…” Sivir says slowly. Kai’sa could have sworn Sivir was pulling her body closer to her. She could smell Sivir’s unique and sweet scent. It reminded Kai’sa of fruit and cologne. “This is the first time I’ll be meeting your roommates?”

 

 _Oh, you mean my three other horny girlfriends that are also not human? The succubus, fox, and oni? Yeah, that’s them!_ Kai’sa explained, “Yeah, they’re nice. I’m sure you’ll get along with them.”

 

There was a suspicious look on Sivir’s face, a quirk on her eyebrow. Kai’sa felt like Sivir could see right through her. “Right…” She lets out a hum from the back of her throat. Kai’sa had no idea if it was a sound of approval or disappointment. “You know, Kai’sa, I was surprised when you suddenly gain three new roommates after living alone for the past four years.”

 

“Well...the rent started to get expensive,” Kai’sa quickly says. She internally winced as she knew what Sivir was going to say.

 

“If it’s money problem, you know I can offer to pay your rent,” she says. “Or you can move into my crib, I have more than enough room for you.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to be a burden.”

 

“You’re not a burden, Kai’sa. You’re my friend and I always want to help out a friend,” Sivir unwrapped herself from Kai’sa’s neck, getting in front of her and grasping her hands. Kai’sa was taken aback as she never realized that she was slightly taller than Sivir. Sivir’s broad hands felt so warm as she cupped her hands. “Aren’t we friends, Kai’sa?”

 

 _Who told Sivir that she can be this gorgeous?_ Kai’sa was sucked into the blue eyes. There was this level of determination and seriousness in her eyes, it was as if Sivir was making a proposal. “Of course we are, Sivir,” Kai’sa said nervously. There was something about Sivir that made her feel so submissive, not in bed, but as in her presence demanded absolute obedience. If Sivir requested something, you go get it for her. You don’t say no to Sivir. Kai’sa couldn’t push Sivir away. It was hard for Kai’sa to explain.

 

That seemed to satisfy her friend and Sivir lets go, not without a cheerful smile. Not letting go of Kai’sa’s hand, Sivir continues towards Kai’sa’s townhouse, pulling her along. To anyone looking at them, there was a few, they appeared as girlfriends with the way Sivir insistently pulled Kai’sa towards her affectionately. To Kai’sa, she thought this was just a normal way Sivir interacted with friends.

 

 _I really hope Cassiopeia don’t see us. The last thing I need is to be bothered by that snake woman._ Kai’sa couldn’t help but feel giddy, walking around while holding hands with Sivir. The woman was just so perfect. While Kai’sa loved Evelynn, Ahri, and Akali, there was something different with Sivir. They have been friends since they started college, that fateful first day of class when they ran into each other. Literally.

 

* * *

 

_Kai’sa raced down the halls of the campus with her teeth clamped on a peach. Not slices, but on an entire fruit like she was a stuffed pig. It must have looked ridiculous to the students that gave her weird looks but Kai’sa could care less. Of course, on the first day of class, Kai’sa would forget to set her alarm, leaving her to race against time. She was already ten minutes late but she didn’t want to extend that time. The last thing she needed was to get kicked off the list from someone adding the class because she didn’t arrive to claim her seat._

 

_Of course, she didn’t need to run into someone when she was already late. When Kai’sa turned the corner, her face collided with the sturdiest body she has ever felt. She heard a low grunt as she slammed into the other person. The peach in her mouth dislodged itself and Kai’sa felt the fruit press into her lower lip until a painful numbing sensation started to form. The next thing she felt was her rear slamming hard onto the concrete, followed from the fruit falling from her mouth entirely._

 

_“Fuck!” Kai’sa screamed as the pain in her lip started to swell. She tasted blood in her mouth._

 

_“Are you okay?” A voice responded and Kai’sa noted the husky yet smooth tone of the voice. It was a type of voice that should be whispered in your ear all day long. When Kai’sa looked up, she was met with the brightest blue eyes._

 

_Kai’sa’s jaw dropped slightly, her lip bleeding. The woman got down with a sincere look on her face. She reached out, cupping the side of Kai’sa’s face. Her thumb lightly traced along the cut on Kai’sa’s lip, wiping away the blood. Kai’sa could have sworn the lighting illuminated this woman specifically. “Yeah.”_

 

_The woman smiled softly, cradling Kai’sa’s face. She says, “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to make you lose your breakfast.”_

 

_The peach was long forgotten. Kai’sa was too mesmerized with every perfect feature of this woman’s face. “Yeah…”_

 

_Laughing lightly, the woman asked, “What’s your name?”_

 

_“Yeah…”_

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_Kai’sa blushed fiercely, the red practically covering her entire face. “No, it’s Kai’sa. My name is Kai’sa. Yeah, that’s my name. Kai’sa.”_

 

_“Kai’sa,” the woman repeated. She said the name as if it formed perfectly on her lips. “Kai’sa. What a beautiful name.”_

 

_“Thank you,” Kai’sa responded, forgetting about the class that she’s about to be twenty minutes late for now._

 

_The woman reached a hand out for Kai’sa to grab. As she helped her up, the woman says, “My name is Sivir. I take it that you’re late for class too?”_

 

_“Really late,” Kai’sa emphasized. “What a rough start to the first day of class, huh?”_

 

_Sivir shrugged her shoulders, flashing Kai’sa a wink. “A rough start indeed but at least the bumps along the way are pretty cute.”_

 

_Kai’sa could feel her cheeks burn. “Oh gosh, I must be a mess right now.”_

 

_“You’re fine, Kai’sa. I just saw a guy in just a shirt and pajama bottoms carrying a notebook, that’s it, so at least you seem more prepared than him,” Sivir says, a wide smile on her face. Kai’sa was taken aback by this woman. There was no way this woman was not a model, or at least someone famous. “What class are you trying to get to?”_

 

_“Freshman English with Professor Lux.”_

 

_“Hey, I’m in that class too!”_

 

_“Oh, good! I’m not alone then!”_

 

_Sivir laughed and Kai’sa found it so infectious that she found herself giggling along with her. They stood there, oblivious to the rushing college students that parted around them. Sivir offered a hand out to Kai’sa. “Well, let us go to class then, Kai’sa.”_

 

_Kai’sa took Sivir’s hand. She could have sworn she felt a spark of energy between them, but obviously, she pushed the thought aside. What she was more content with was the fact that she didn’t have to do the walk of shame into a class that she’s late for._

 

* * *

 

“Alright, here we are,” Kai’sa says, pulling out her keys so she could unlock the door to her townhouse.  Before she opens the door, Kai’sa turns to face Sivir with a pleading expression on her face. “So, I should warn you about my roommates. They can be...unusual. Maybe a bit strange.”

 

“They’re not taking advantage of you, are they Kai’sa?” Sivir asked, a worried look on her handsome face.

 

Kai’sa shook her head. “No! Of course not! They’re really sweet, Sivir. I promise.”

 

“I don’t doubt you, Kai’sa. If they lived with you for almost a year, then I’m sure they must be decent people.”

 

Sivir’s comment made Kai’sa pause in thought. _Has it almost been a year since I met those three? My goodness, time flies by...it feels like just yesterday I woke up with three strangers in my bed._ “Yeah, they’re really wonderful women.”

 

Maybe Kai’sa imagined it but she saw something flicker across Sivir’s blue eyes. It wasn’t pleasant, nor was it soft. Before she knew it, Sivir raised her arm, resting her hand on the door, almost trapping Kai’sa against it. She leaned in close, hovering. “How close are you with them?”

 

It seemed like an innocent question but Kai’sa sensed something more behind it. She has never seen Sivir this tense before. “We’re roommates, so I guess we are...close?” _Oh, very close. You can say we’re practically married at this point._

 

There was a short pause between the two women. Sivir seemed unconvinced but she didn’t let down her guard. In fact, it seemed as if she was getting closer. Kai’sa could feel Sivir’s body heat enveloping her, pressing her against the cold wood door. Her face was dangerously close, Kai’sa could feel Sivir’s breath tickling her hair. Kai’sa wanted to say something but she heard footsteps from the other side of the door. Sivir noticed as well and backed off in time for the door to be swung open.

 

“Darling,” Evelynn whispered, a smile on her lips. Her gold eyes darted from Kai’sa to Sivir, and when she made contact with Sivir, they hardened. However, Evelynn still kept a pleasant face. “You’re here, and you must be Sivir. Come in.”

 

“Thank you, Eve,” Kai’sa mumbled, feeling some weird tension in the air. Sivir said her pleasantries, walking in and almost upright challenging Evelynn with the way she walked confidently and stared, more like glared, at the succubus. Evelynn wasn’t backing down as she stared right back, almost forgetting Kai’sa was in the room as well.

 

“Kai’sa!” Ahri cheered, running into Kai’sa’s arms and rubbing her head underneath her chin. To Kai’sa’s relief, Ahri was wearing a beanie cap with extra pockets to fit her ears. It was easier to pass off that it was the beanie’s design than explaining that she was wearing a headband. Her tail was another story. At least Ahri had the decency to let her tail fall limp, instead of moving it around. “How was your day!?”

 

“It was good, Ahri,” Kai’sa replied. She hoped that Ahri’s energy might dispel the odd tension between Evelynn and Sivir. However, when Ahri looked up at Sivir, Kai’sa could see Ahri’s ears fall back in her beanie. There might have even been a small snarl or two.

 

Sivir looked down at Ahri, an indescribable look on her face. “You must be Ahri,” she says.

 

“Yeah,” Ahri replied, a bit too coldly. She flashed her canines at Sivir, taunting at her.

 

Kai’sa pushed forward pass Ahri, tugging her along, as she quickly says, “So where’s Akali?”

 

“Here,” the young woman says, poking her head out from the hallway first before making her way towards the group. Judging from Akali’s stone expression, Kai’sa had a feeling that Akali wasn’t going to give Sivir a friendly greeting. Akali gave Sivir a sharp glare. Her legs were slightly bent as if she was ready to charge. Kai’sa could even see the slight shift of her blue eyes turning into a piercing gold, right in front of Sivir.

 

Kai’sa turned her head back, only to see Sivir’s cold expression. Her lips were furrowed in a deep frown, her chest was puffed up, trying to establish her dominance in the room. It was anything but friendly. Kai’sa could sense Evelynn beginning to transition to her Demon Shade mode, Ahri’s claws were growing, and Akali’s dark energy made the temperature drop a few degrees.

 

_What is going on here? I just want to work on my final project..._

 

* * *

 

“How is everyone enjoying their tea?” Kai’sa asked nervously, fumbling with her own tea.

 

Akali gave a short nod. “Fine.”

 

“Good,” Ahri says, not taking her eyes off Sivir.

 

Evelynn didn’t even say anything, still sizing Sivir up, who just glared at her back. The three women were on the couch while Sivir made herself comfortable in a chair across of them, with Kai’sa next to her on another chair. While Kai’sa made tea to help soften the mood, the rest of the women were just sulking in the living room in silence. It has been the longest tea making session Kai’sa has ever had.

 

“How was everybody’s day?” Kai’sa asked, knowing that the question might be ignored.

 

Surprisingly, Kai’sa got a different response, coming from Evelynn specifically. The succubus bluntly says, “Let’s address the elephant in the room.”

 

“You mean _elephants_?” Sivir taunted, sneering at Evelynn.

 

Kai’sa’s head flipped back and forth between Evelynn and Sivir. She lets out a confused noise. “What?”

 

“No, we’re talking about you,” Ahri says, directing her comment at Sivir, as she takes her beanie off. Her ears flap out, flicking back and forth to stretch.

 

Kai’sa’s eyes widened and she harshly cried out, “Ahri, what are you doing?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, Kai’sa,” Akali says. “She knows who we are, and we know _what_ she is.”

 

“My friend?” Kai’sa suggested curiously with a helpless smile.

 

“Wait, so Kai’sa does know who you three are?” Sivir asked, her eyes lightened up. The mood seemed to lighten up a bit.

 

“You mean Kai’sa doesn’t know what you are?” Evelynn asked, raising an arched brow.

 

“Do you know what Kai’sa is?” Ahri says. “Do we know what Kai’sa is?”

 

“I know what Kai’sa is, do you?” Sivir added.

 

“Are you what you are, Sivir?” Evelynn chimed in, trying to regain control of the situation.

 

“Do you know what you are, Eve?” Ahri piped up. “Do I know what I am? Does Akali know what she is?”

 

“Wait, I’m confused,” Akali says, scratching her head. “Who are we talking about again?”

 

Evelynn rolled her eyes and glared at Ahri, snarling. “Ahri, stop, you’re messing everything up!”

 

“The tension was killing me,” Ahri whined. “The last thing I want to do is to piss off a deity. I thought we were just going to spook her or something, not have a full-on glare contest.”

 

Kai’sa’s jaw dropped. Her violet eyes darted from the women to Sivir. “A what?”

 

Akali spoke up, explaining, “Your friend is a goddess. A very powerful one at that. Her name is famous among us, yokai, and revered in what you guys call Egypt.”

 

“As in...her looks?” Kai’sa dumbly suggested, hoping this whole scenario is one huge joke. Just as her thoughts were on the first morning she met Evelynn, Ahri, and Akali, this situation seemed like straight out of a fantasy novel.

 

Evelynn shook her head. She raised her hand to motion at the Egyptian woman. As if introducing Kai’sa to Sivir for the first time, she says, “Kai’sa, meet Sivir, daughter and the descendant of the Falcon God Azir, Goddess of War and Wealth, a survivor of Mortal Death, and Warrior of the Shurima.”

 

Slowly, Kai’sa turned to gawk at Sivir in a new light. Her best friend of four years was not just an average college student, but an immortal being, an actual Goddess. Everything seemed to click for Kai’sa, it explained why Sivir was too perfect to be true, why other students were so attracted to her, and why Sivir had such a godly presence about her. Oddly, her true identity explained those odd quirks about her, those strange instances when Sivir seemed so inhuman at times, whether it was her strength or her powerful influence over others. In a low voice, Kai’sa stuttered, “H-hi?”

 

Sivir, seemingly pleased with Evelynn’s introduction, stood up, looking down at Kai’sa with a gentle look on her face. She closes her eyes and a white light glowed from the bottom of her feet. Rising up, the light wrapped around Sivir like a blanket as it shimmered. The clothes that Sivir wore started to fade, shifting to a clothing style that Kai’sa would call ancient.

 

Sivir’s legs were wrapped in metallic footwear, resembling boots, that climbed up her toned calves. Her bottom half resembled plates of armor that wrapped around her like a skirt, a long cloth swayed in the middle. With her muscular stomach bare, Sivir’s chest was bandaged by a dark green cloth, with a gold strap across her chest, connecting to a plate on her shoulder. Her arms were bandaged, secured with gloves, and a golden crown lay on her forehead with an azure gem right in the middle. Gold. That was quite obvious.

 

It felt like Kai’sa was taken back in time. When Sivir’s transformation was done, she stood proudly, even smirking to show off her true form. Evelynn made a whistling sound as Ahri lets out a swooning sigh, and Akali just rolled her eyes. Kai’sa just gawked. Sivir took it a step further, flexing her stomach to make a show.

 

“Show off,” Akali muttered under her breath. Evelynn rubbed the back of her neck, a silent way to tell the oni that she's still her favorite.

 

“Kai’sa, what are you doing?” Ahri asked as she watched Kai’sa slid off the chair and get on her knees.

 

Like a deer in the headlights, Kai’sa stuttered, “Don’t I have to bow or something? She’s a God.”

 

The three women paused before bursting out laughing, making Kai’sa blush heavily. Sivir gave the three women a sharp glare, saying, “You three, of all people, _should_ pay your respects to me.”

 

“We would…” Evelynn lets out a mischievous smile. “But we are freed from our bonds, we owe no one our respects, except our Kai’sa.”

 

“I assumed,” Sivir says, sighing. “I knew when I sensed a disturbance in the force, it must have been something major. I didn’t think it was three Fallens being freed.”

 

“Fallens?” Kai’sa asked.

 

“It’s what some call us when we were still bonded to our talismans,” Akali explained. “Some call us the Bonded, some Witches, Demons, and whatnot.”

 

Kai’sa rubbed the temple of her nose, groaning deeply. “Wait, wait, hold on...this is a lot to take in. My best friend of four years is actually a Goddess and I didn’t know.”

 

“So you’ve been on this plane for four years?” Ahri asked, giving Sivir a curious look.

 

Sivir nodded and began to explain, “I have lived out my glory days in the battlefield for many eons but times have changed. Wars are not what they use to be, just endless greed and lies fueling up the will of fire of hearty men and women. My presence is not needed, in fact, it would be more of a nuisance. While my time of a warrior may have declined, I still have the desire to make meaningful connections of the heart. I have tried making bonds with my comrades but none of them could fill the void in my heart, so I turned to humans.”

 

“Just like the Greek Gods did,” Evelynn commented. “And look at the mess they created, it became their downfall.”

 

“I respect the passion and fire humans have had in battle, despite their limited time on this world. I was once human before Azir turned me, and I am still amazed by my own kind. Their time is so short, yet their steps are slow but never taken for granted. Humans are so unique and intriguing, creating cultures and a community based on our influence over them. They have become so independent from us. The humans I knew in my time are so different from the humans of now.”

 

“Well, duh,” Ahri says. “We know that.”

 

“I knew my heart could never suffice with another deity, my heart still yearned for mortal love, so I came down into this world to find the one for me. When I set foot on this world, I collided with the one human that would change my life forever.” Sivir got down on her knees, grasping Kai’sa’s hands into her own, passionately gazing into her eyes. “Kai’sa, ever since we first met, I felt a connection that lighted up my empty heart. For four years, I have watched you grow even more beautiful and graceful. Every moment I have spent with you has been the best time of my life.”

 

“Ew, this is so cheesy,” Akali groaned out loud, resting her body on top of Evelynn, her head on the crook of her neck. “Can you hurry this up? This is just cringing.”

 

Sivir whipped her head towards Akali, yelling, “Will you shut up?! I’m trying to have a moment with Kai’sa here! Do you know how hard it is to pour out your feelings for a girl you have been in love with for four years?!”

 

“Four years?” Akali laughed. “It took Ahri less than a month to pounce on Kai’sa.”

 

Sivir’s jaw dropped. “What?”

 

Ahri happily sighed, “Ah, such fond memories.”

 

“I just dragged her to the bedroom after she made me lunch not long after Ahri,” Akali explained, enjoying Sivir’s shocked expression.

 

“I took her in an alleyway and had my way with her,” Evelynn added, blushing at the memory. “Ah, she was so cute.”

 

Kai’sa blushed fiercely. I guess if Sivir was going to know her ‘roomates’, she might as well know everything. With a small whisper, Kai’sa slowly says, “Y-yeah...about them being my roommates...we’re kinda more than that.”

 

Sivir then turned her head to face Kai’sa, a curious yet unsure look on her face. “More?”

 

Kai’sa could feel Sivir’s blue eyes see right through her soul. “For the past year, I’ve been in an open relationship with them. These three are women that I romantically love and created a bond with. They came to me when their talismans came up on my front door and since then, they have been with me.”

 

“Ha!” Akali says, earning a light smack from Ahri. Evelynn only smiled softly, ignoring Akali and Ahri having a small spat.

 

Sivir was silent, her eyebrows furrowed as she sat there in thought, still holding Kai’sa’s hands. Kai’sa felt a pang of guilt. Did she hurt Sivir’s feelings? Was Sivir disappointed that Kai’sa was already taken? How has she not realized her own friend’s feelings for her? In a small voice with such a vulnerable expression, Sivir asked, “So...is there no room for me in your heart, Kai’sa?”

 

“Wha…?”

 

Sivir’s hands grasp even tighter around Kai’sa’s. “I don’t care if you share your love with these other women, Kai’sa. In fact, I’m not surprised you have. That’s what I love about you, you’re so open.” There was a large smile on Sivir’s face. Her excitement was glowing. “I’ve told you my feelings, I merely ask that if you have room for one more in that precious heart of yours, know that I would do anything for that spot. I love you, Kai’sa. I’ve loved you for so long.”

 

Kai’sa could feel the blush overtaking her entire cheeks. How was this gorgeous woman, who was also a Goddess, making her heart jump from her chest and her stomach writhe in butterflies? “Sivir, you really feel that way? Even when I’ve been keeping my relationships a secret from you? You’re not mad?”

 

“How could I be mad at you? I was worried you were taken hostage or kept prisoner by these women!”

 

“Hey!” Evelynn, Akali, and Ahri cried out.

 

Sivir continued, “But now that I know the truth, I had nothing to worry about. I’m so relieved you’re safe and happy, Kai’sa. Now all I want to know if you’ll let me make you happy as well?”

 

Before Kai’sa could answer, she heard Akali let out a roar. Sivir and Kai’sa turned their heads towards the oni, who was already transforming into her monstrous forms. As she stomped her way towards them, she cried out, “Ugh! Enough of this smooth talker!” Akali then threw both Sivir and Kai’sa over her shoulders and started to stomp up towards their bedroom.

 

“Ah? Akali? What are you doing?” Kai’sa squealed as Akali heaved both women up to the stairs.

 

“If I have to sit around hearing this Egyptian Romeo flirt with your slow oblivious ass, I will actually lose my mind. I’m locking you two in a room and you two can either fuck out your feelings and come out when you’re ready to announce that we have a Goddess in our group,” Akali explained, practically kicking the door open once she got there.

 

“Wow, Akali is so smart,” Kai’sa heard Evelynn swoon. “And so strong.”

 

“No, she’s just not a romantic,” Ahri replied. “She’s just horny but wants to wait her turn to be railed by the Goddess of War.”

 

“Shut up, Ahri! That’s not true!” Akali roared as she threw Sivir and Kai’sa into the room, onto the bed. Akali pointed a clawed finger at the duo. “Now you two can’t come out until you’re over your stupid Shakespeare love drama.”

 

With that said, Akali slammed the door close, followed by something being moved in front of the door so it won’t open.

 

Kai’sa and Sivir stared at the door in silence. Kai’sa was mortified. An hour ago, she was hoping to work on her final project with Sivir and now she’s locked in her own room with her. Oh yeah, her real identity is a Goddess.

 

“Wow…” Sivir says, then turns to Kai’sa with stars in her eyes. “Akali is so thoughtful.”

 

“That’s what you’re concerned about?!” Kai’sa screeched. She just wanted to smack her own forehead in disbelief.

 

“I was concerned about you more,” Sivir answered, her face turning serious. She slowly reached for Kai’sa’s hands, pulling them into her grip. “But now that I know you have three other women that love you, I’m happy for you. You deserve all the love in the world.”

 

“Oh my void, Sivir…” Kai’sa felt her cheeks burning again. Sivir was just good at making her heart flutter. “You really are a smooth talker.”

 

“Is it giving me extra credit points?” Sivir winked, flashing Kai’sa her signature grin.

 

“Oh goodness, Sivir,” Kai’sa whined, biting her lower lips. “Oh gosh, this is a lot to take. I’ve known you for four years and now you’re someone that probably has met Jesus or some other godly figure.”

 

“But I have never met anyone that makes my heart race faster than you.”

 

“You really can’t stop with the smooth-talking?”

 

“You bring that out of me.”

 

Kai’sa laughed. “Stop that.”

 

“Stop what?” Sivir raised a curious brow with a knowing smirk on her lips.

 

“Being so gosh darn...romantic,” Kai’sa whispered, looking away. Sivir’s handsome face was just so alluring.

 

“So it’s working?”

 

“Yes,” Kai’sa sighed. She dug her face into her hands and lets out a loud groan. “Fuck, it really is working. Why are you doing this to me? Why me? My heart can’t take this.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Sivir softly says, taking Kai’sa’s hands away from her face. “I know I keep pouring my feelings over you but if you need time, that’s fine. You don’t need to give me an answer right away.” Sivir gently kissed the knuckles of Kai’sa’s hands, making the other woman blush. Sivir’s lips felt so soft against her skin and Kai’sa couldn’t stop imaging those lips somewhere else. Her friend-crush was practically proclaiming her love for her to the world, and Kai’sa was just overwhelmed. She also had the urge to rub this into Cassiopeia’s face. “And...even if you can’t accept my love, I am more than honored to have been your friend these past four years. I have such fond memories of us that it is worth every second in this world with you. I would-”  


Kai’sa placed her hand over Sivir’s mouth, silencing her. The blush on her cheeks has darkened to a deep red and it took Kai’sa so much strength to look Sivir in the eye. In a deep but meaningful voice, Kai’sa says, “Enough, Sivir. You’re driving me crazy that it hurts.”

 

Luckily, Sivir didn’t say anymore. Instead, she tilted her head so she can maneuver Kai’sa’s hands so it rested on her cheeks. Sivir hummed happily at the contact. _Oh gosh, why is she so fucking precious?_ Sivir gazed lovingly at Kai’sa, her blue eyes swelling with happiness. Kai’sa finally took Sivir’s words into consideration. This woman just confessed she held feelings for her for four years, the same woman that Kai’sa will admit that she has had quite an interest in. How was Kai’sa not freaking out about this yet?

 

“So...now what?” Kai’sa asked. Sivir gave her a curious look. “Like, where do we go from here?”

 

If Sivir had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy. She raised her eyebrows with a slight smirk on her lips. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

 

If the blush could get any darker, it could. Kai’sa felt like the shy child she use to be when she was in elementary.  In a quivering voice, she whispered, “What do you think I’m saying?”

 

“I think you’re saying that you’ll accept my feelings?”

 

“I think you’re right.”

 

“I think that you’re being so cute right now,” Sivir purred. “Habibti.”

 

Kai’sa couldn’t take it anymore. She shoved her face into the crook of Sivir’s neck. “So what if I am?”

 

“It just one of many things I like about you, Kai’sa.”

 

Kai’sa’s face flushed, digging her head deeper into Sivir’s neck. If she pressed hard enough, maybe she could disappear. Sivir didn’t seem to mind, in fact, she pulled Kai’sa closer to her in a warm embrace, humming contently. They sat there in peaceful silence. Kai’sa could smell Sivir’s scent. It was calming and relaxing to her. The Goddess’ scent was different from Ahri’s earthy aroma, Evelynn’s sweetness, and Akali’s smokey incense fragrance. It made Kai’sa feel like Sivir was out of this world, someone that truly wasn’t a part of their world. Yet here they are, connected by words of passionate emotions.

 

When Kai’sa leaned back to look at Sivir, she asked, “So...now what?”

 

Sivir took a second to look up in thought before saying, “You give me a kiss to start off?”

 

When Sivir asked that question, she held such an innocent but sincere look on her face that Kai’sa couldn’t deny that Sivir was serious. Violet eyes immediately landed on Sivir’s lips, already imagining how they could feel against her. _I mean...Akali basically trapped us in here so might as well make the best of it._ “Close your eyes.”

 

Sivir did as she was told and Kai’sa quickly felt more relax without having a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at her. Now she could really study Sivir’s perfect complexion. Her dark eyelashes were long and thick. The bridge of her nose was perfectly sculpted so it wasn’t petite but also not too stern. Her lips, oh god, her lips were just so kissable. Kai’sa leaned in close until their lips hovered ever so slightly. Sivir’s light breathing gently patted against Kai’sa’s face. She felt those bundle of nerves again and Kai’sa quickly pushed in with such a soft kiss that she barely even had the time to savor it.

 

Sivir’s eyes fluttered open, also a bit surprised at how light and gentle the kiss was. It was also too quick for Sivir’s liking. With a small but mischievous smile, Sivir pushed Kai’sa onto the bed, crawling over her. It was at this moment Kai’sa remembered that Sivir’s ‘Goddess’ outfit consists barely anything but a metallic loincloth and barely any clothing on her chest. Sivir’s stomach felt hard against Kai’sa. She could feel it flex. In a husky voice, Sivir says, “That was nice but I want more.”

 

Crashing her lips against Kai’sa’s, sparks fly as Sivir pushed as much passion as she can into the kiss. Kai’sa could feel her spine tingle as Sivir’s lips moved against her’s. Her broad hands gently cupped the side of Kai’sa’s face, allowing Sivir to deepen the kiss. As if time slowed down, Kai’sa felt Sivir realign her body so she could rest perfectly in between her long pale legs. Sivir’s body was just so sturdy, unlike Akali’s slender form, or Ahri’s curvaceous frame, or Evelynn’s hourglass figure. Kai’sa found her hands crawling up Sivir’s muscular back, feeling every inch of skin that she had to offer.

 

Sivir’s lips felt warm and soft, just as she imagined. Kai’sa found herself moaning into Sivir’s kiss, eating up everything she had to offer, like a needy kitten. Their lips danced together, clasping at each other and suckling on anything their mouths could touch.

 

Four years, Sivir had wanted this. Four whole years that Kai’sa was unaware of her close friend’s feelings, let alone her identity. Goodness, this kiss felt so right and worth those years of unknowing. Kai’sa didn’t want it to stop.

 

But all good things but come to an end for even better things.

 

Sivir broke the kiss, not without giving one last peck on Kai’sa’s now swollen lips. She looked down, hungry yet so satisfied at the same time, even licking her lips like a cat. Sivir huffed, “More?”

 

Kai’sa didn’t even need to say anything, she just nodded her head eagerly. Sivir didn’t waste time to crush her lips against Kai’sa’s, groaning heavenly at the contact. Their hands grew even bolder. Sivir palmed Kai’sa’s chest through the shirt she was wearing while Kai’sa dipped her hands under Sivir’s plates of armor, lightly gasping at how nice her tense rear felt in her hands. The action pleased Sivir as she smiled into the heavy kiss, bucking her hips to show off her carved out lower half. Sivir had everything. The nice sharp dip of her V, her hips packed with muscle, and thighs eagerly rising higher until it ground against Kai’sa’s groin.

 

Sivir’s lips leaped from Kai’sa’s lips to her neck. Kai’sa lets out a ragged moan as she felt Sivir’s lips clamp around one of the bite marks (at this point the scar had faded but there was still a hint of the mark on her skin). Sivir sucked hard, taking as much skin into her mouth as possible. Kai’sa could feel Sivir’s teeth nibbling and digging into her skin, not enough to make any serious marks but to redden it. Sivir lapped her tongue over her work of art before moving to the other side of Kai’sa’s neck, performing the same treatment there.

 

Kai’sa could bite her lower lips as she writhed under Sivir’s attention. Her thigh ground against her crotch, sparking an ache to start growing from within. Pale hands roamed across Sivir’s back, before sliding over to crawl under her chest bandage. Kai’sa sighed as she felt two perk breasts in her hands, massaging them with much vigor and excitement. Sivir lets out a low grunt, releasing one of Kai’sa’s breast so she could undo the breast bandage. Kai’sa had no idea how or even how Sivir’s clothing worked, but she heard cloth being ruffled off and metal plates tinkering as they fell off of Sivir’s body.

 

Then Sivir’s hands went right back to work, tugging Kai’sa’s shirt off and pulling it over her head. Kai’sa let out a small squeak at how exposed she is. Yet her hunger was more palpable than her embarrassment as she tugged her bra off. Kai’sa heard Sivir groaned approvingly when she removed her bra. Sivir reached out to cup her breast gently, rolling the fleshy mound in her hand. The Goddess leaned down to suckle on one of Kai’sa’s perky nipples into her mouth, rolling the nub with her tongue.

 

“Ah,” Kai’sa sighed. Her hands removed themselves from Sivir’s chest and digging into her dark locks. She twirled the dark locks in between her fingers as Sivir groped her breasts with as much needed attention as she could give them. She would alternate between nipping Kai’sa’s sensitive nubs and using her fingers to pinch them. Her blues eyes darken in lust, looking up at Kai’sa with an intensity that one can only be described as excitement.

 

As of this moment, Kai’sa could feel the wetness growing in between her legs, soaking through her pants. It seems as if Sivir sensed it too. The Goddess reached down with one hand and palmed that specific area, smiling slightly at how her actions made Kai’sa feel. Without wasting time, Sivir started to unbutton Kai’sa’s pants, tugging them down once they become loose. Once all articles of clothing were gone and Kai’sa was bare, Sivir took a second to admire. Kai’sa’s chest was heaving up and down, aroused and full of pent up wanton desires, her long legs quivered by the side of Sivir’s thighs, and her body shivered at the mere gaze of the Goddess of War herself.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Kai’sa,” Sivir complimented as her hands started to tug the rest of the articles of clothing and armor off of her body. “So perfect.”

 

“You’re just exaggerating,” Kai’sa said with a deep blushed.

 

Sivir shook her head. “No, I’m not.” Her hands reached down to cup against Kai’sa’s sex. Her fingers dipped into the wetness. Soaked. Kai’sa unconsciously bucked her hips slightly, wanting to feel a bit more, but Sivir took her finger away, making a _tsk tsk_ sound. “So impatient, Kai’sa. I like seeing this whole new side to you.”

 

“Please don’t tease,” Kai’sa whimpered.

 

“Oh, I won’t tease. I can guarantee you that,” Sivir replied, but there was the motivation behind that comment. A forewarning to be exact. “Maybe.”

 

Sivir grabbed one of Kai’sa’s legs, placing it on her shoulder. She kneaded Kai’sa’s inner thigh with one hand before gripping it. Her other hand went right to work, using one finger to spread the wetness around. The tip of her forefinger dragged along Kai’sa’s petals, tugging them aside and circling around her entrance. Then it slid over to her shivering clit, flicking over it. Kai’sa lets out a welp. Sivir smiled at the sight before her, so vulnerable and willing. She flickers her finger around the sore nub, purposely missing it a couple of times.

 

Then, when Kai’sa least expected it, Sivir pressed her finger against the clit directly, pushing sparks of pleasure up Kai’sa’s spine. She jerked her finger up and down, circling it until Kai’sa’s ragged moans turned into sharp yelps. The dancer lets out a small whimper, rolling her hips forward. More of her wetness drips out onto the bed, and Kai’sa could feel it every drop slip out. Her first instinct was to close her legs but with Sivir in between them, that was impossible.

 

Sivir was done with her small mischief. Her lone finger slipped inside of Kai’sa’s inviting walls, making the dancer gasp out in surprise. Kai’sa eagerly tightened around Sivir’s finger, wanting to mold herself around it. Pleased, Sivir rocked her finger in and out, familiarizing with Kai’sa’s inner walls. She found it quite easy to slip in a second finger, jerking it in to make Kai’sa quiver.

 

Kai’sa lets out a whine. Her body was heated up, her temple drenched with sweat. All she could think about was Sivir. Sivir on the same bed as her. Sivir was nude and bare. Sivir inside of her. Kai’sa felt Sivir’s fingers rocked inside of her, going agonizingly slow and then the pace quickened.  Her fingers curved, rubbing along her inner walls and making come hither motions to explore Kai’sa’s cavern. Sivir sighed happily as she groaned, “You’re quite familiar with this, Kai’sa. Your body is so greedy.” To prove her point, Sivir slid in a third finger inside of Kai’sa, proving to be a slight stretch, not painful or uncomfortable. “See? Your cunt can’t get enough of my fingers. Those women must have spoiled your body rotten with their antics.”

 

Never before has Sivir ever spoken like this to her. She has never been lewd or inappropriate with her in their years of friendship. Yet, Kai’sa loved it. Oh, her body shivered at every word Sivir threw at her. Sivir slammed her three fingers into Kai’sa’s sopping cunt, churning her insides. Those years of fighting on the battlefield paid off. Kai’sa could feel each powerful thrust Sivir pushed into her arm. Her fingertips nearly graced against her cervix, sending stars into Kai’sa’s vision. “S-Si-Sivir, fuck!” She cried out. Her leg on Sivir’s shoulder stretched out, tense with pressure.

 

“This is only a taste of what I can do to you,” Sivir taunted, ramming her fingers relentlessly as she watched Kai’sa squirm under her. She could feel Kai’sa’s fingers digging painfully into her hair, tugging it harshly. Yet the sight of Kai’sa looking like a whimpery mess was all worth the pain. “Are you going to cum, Kai’sa? Want to cum?”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head, moaning, “Yes! Yes!”

 

A harsh thrust of her fingers, Sivir made sure Kai’sa was filled. She used her free hand to start swirling Kai’sa’s clit. Wet and soaked, the harden nub sent chills up Kai’sa’s chest, filling her with heat. Her body burned and quaked underneath Sivir. Her cunt throbbed painfully around Sivir’s fingers. A loud ringing in her ear, Kai’sa let herself go as Sivir finished her off with one last thrust of her three fingers, ripping her over the edge. Kai’sa felt her inner walls tremble around Sivir’s fingers, unsure to retract or engulf. She could hear wet noises filling the room as Sivir wasn’t even slowing down for a second.

 

Violet eyes grew wide as she realized this. Sivir’s fingers haven’t lost their pace and Kai’sa felt her body enter a new state of sensitivity. Pale hands flung to Sivir’s shoulders to try and get her attention. “S-Sivir, I already came,” Kai’sa pleaded, drool dripping down her mouth.

 

Sivir only flashed her a sly look. “And?”

 

Realizing what that word entailed, Kai’sa lets out a deep groan. Sivir’s fingers churning within her made her head grow fuzzy. Her legs unconsciously spread a bit wider, wanting to take all that the Goddess offered. Kai’sa felt Sivir embrace her protectively, pulling her close. Sivir’s lips pressed against the side of her head, grunting softly as her fingers continued their assault. Kai’sa’s heightened sensitivity was already making her fly into a second orgasm.

 

Who knows how long Sivir went before Kai’sa was drowned her in own pleasure?

 

* * *

 

When Kai’sa came to, she was resting on Sivir’s chest. Her body spread across the other woman’s body. The Goddess was affectionately stroking the strands of her purple locks. In a deep and husky voice, Sivir says, “Hello, sleepy head. Did you enjoy your nap?”

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“Not too long,” Sivir answered, placing a kiss at Kai’sa’s temple. “Although Evelynn came up to have me tell you that she and Akali are going out and leaving Ahri behind.” To confirm this, Kai’sa heard a loud crash from downstairs, followed by a loud ‘Fack!’ by the familiar voice of the vixen. “Oh, and she also warned me that if I wear you out too much tonight, she was going to hold me responsible.”

 

“Akali didn’t say anything?”

 

“If sticking her tongue at me was her way of saying something to me, then yeah, she did.”

 

Kai’sa couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Akali acting childish at Sivir. She had a feeling they were going to get along better than anyone else. “Yeah, she’s the silent one of our group.”

 

“What does that make me?”

 

Kai’sa gave Sivir a sincere smile before leaning in to peck her lips. “A new addition to our lovely relationship.”

 

“Can I be the buff one of the group?”

 

“Akali is going to fight you on that,” Kai’sa laughed. “But you can just throw some math equations at her. She’ll get confused and admit defeat.”

 

“Noted,” Sivir says. She lifts Kai’sa’s chin with her fingers. “Since you’re up, maybe you have enough energy for one more round?”

 

Kai’sa shook her head. “If you have enough energy, Sivir, then you are more than welcome to help me with that final project I asked you for.”

 

Sivir’s smile broke down to a frown. She groaned, “Okay, I admit. Taliyah is more suited to help with your stupid rock project than me.”

 

Kai’sa raised an arched brow. “Okay, but you’re in bed with me and you’re not leaving until I feel satisfied that you helped me with my project. Got it, Miss-Goddess-of-War-and-Wealth?”

 

Sivir chuckled, knowing she couldn’t get herself out of this mess. “Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took like a month to release this, my finals and semester is over so I had all the time of the world to finish this.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be updated in a couple of days. 
> 
> Ch 2: Ahri x Kai'sa  
> Ch 3: Akali x Kai'sa  
> Ch 4: Evelynn x Kai'sa  
> Ch 5: K/DA poly (Final)
> 
> Until then, please let me know what you think so far by kudo, comment, and/or subscribing.
> 
> You can follow me on my Tumblr @kda-chat and/or follow my Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


End file.
